Echoes
by Mommy's Rag Doll
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Luna Nueva: Cuando Bella se marcha para salvar a Edward, nunca regresa. La manada piensa que esta muerta, entonces dos años despues cuando ella regresa ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Podrán Charlie y Jacob perdonarla? - Angst Bella/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Nota de la Autora: Para un resumen más detallado, esta historia lleva a cabo dos años luego de Luna Nueva. Cuando Bella deja Forks y a Jacob atrás para salvarlo a Edward de los Vulturi, nunca regresa. Charlie sigue teniendo esperanzas de que su hija se encuentra con vida, aunque nunca nadie ha recibido un llamado telefónico o una carta luego de su desaparición. La manada de La Push llegó a la conclusión de que debe de estar muerta. ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber pasado cuando fue a ver a esos horribles, vampiros carnívoros? Esta va a ser una historia muy Angst. Es Calificada como M porque soy vulgar y puede que haya un par de escenas para adultos. Me tome el riesgo de escribir en un punto de vista de Bella, a diferencia de mis otras historias escritas en el punto de vista de Jacob. No estaré intercalando los puntos de vista porque me gusta que el lector obtenga un análisis profundo del personaje que escribo. _

_Detalles: Bella tiene 20 años (es verano asique nos acercamos a los "gran" 21), Jake 19. No van a saber qué fue lo que le pasó a bella con los Cullen/Vulturi hasta capítulos más tarde. Bella sigue siendo humana y no va a ver Edward. _

_Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Steph Meyer._

A/N traductora: ya los dejo con la historia perdón por una nota tan larga. Solo quiero aclarar que esto es una TRADUCCIÓN de la historia "Echoes" de MAEMAY y tengo su autorización de traducirla. Espero que la disfruten del mismo modo que yo la disfrute y que dejen reviews con sus opiniones/criticas o resaltando algún error gramatical. Ahora si disfruten el primer capítulo de ECHOES. 

* * *

Marcharme fue más fácil que volver. Palabras simples, declaración simple.

Marcharte permite bloquear todos los pensamientos y recuerdos, dejándote libre para irte sin mirar atrás, sin embargo capturando un pedazo de tu corazón. Así es más fácil, más simple, poder digerir toda la información y seguir engañando a tu mente, alentarla de que has tomado la decisión correcta, de haber dejado atrás tu casa, dejado atrás las personas que hacían tu hogar.

Marcharte es más fácil que volver, por ese don que tiene la mente de poder bloquear y encerrar esas memorias, nunca teniendo que volver a pensarlas.

Volver… bueno, volver requiere de mucho valor. Uno puede esperar que la mente se vuelva a apagar y que no piense en esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, porque con solo el pensamiento de volver todo cobra vida, noqueándome con tanta fuerza que no me permite respirar. Porque volver ya no significa seguir escondiéndome, seguir viviendo mi falsa identidad, significa enfrentar todos mis demonios, y aún más importante significa perdón.

Esta charla mental no me está ayudando en nada.

_No estarías en esta posición si hubieras vuelto…_

Ah, yo ya me estaba preguntando a donde se había ido mi sub-consciente, habiendo desaparecido a lo largo de las seis horas de viaje en auto, desde Sandpoint en Idaho a Forks.

_- ¿De qué se está escapando señorita? – Me preguntó Lance, el hombre que me dejó rentar un viejo departamento, hoy a la mañana cuando empacaba mis tres valijas en el auto._

_- Ojalá me estuviera escapando… -_

¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo, escapándome? ¿Volviendo a un mundo más seguro que me fue arrebatando dos años y medio atrás? ¿Estaba preparada? Obviamente que no lo estaba. Nunca estaré lo suficientemente lista para enfrentarme a los que tanto amo luego de dos años de silencio.

Sin embargo, y aún más importante, yo no estaba realmente viviendo. Trabajaba cuarenta y cinco horas semanales en una cafetería, volvía a casa – no, no era realmente casa – a un departamento vacío, sin sentimientos. Dormía y todo de vuelta al otro día.

Eso era la mayoría del tiempo, un vacío. Admitiría mi egoísmo, mi propia estupidez y como lo arruine todo. Pero no podía pensar en esos meses – años – que me dejaban en un estado de estupor, mientras pasaba el cartel de _Bienvenidos a Forks _al costado de la ruta. El mismo que pase tres años atrás en mí llegada del soleado Phoenix.

Todo era demasiado abrumador, mientras conducía por la calle central. Las calles, los edificios, las tiendas… nada cambió. Excepto yo. _Excepto yo._ ¿En qué estaba pensado? No puedo volver, no puedo arriesgarme. Mi respiración empezó a cortarse casi llegando al punto de la hiperventilación, el camino se hacía más angosto mientras me acercaba al suburbio en donde mi casa – mi verdadera casa – se encontraba. Dios mío, como la extrañaba… como soñé este momento. Soñé y soñé. Sin embargo en mis sueños no me imaginaba con las manos temblorosas, las palmas sudadas, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora…

Con los ojos vidriosos giré mi mirada hacia la casa blanca de dos pisos. La pared, antes de un color pálido y sucio, se encontraba pintada de una nueva mano de blanco. La puerta principal era ahora de un negro oscuro en vez de su antes color marrón. El césped tenía un color verde brillante y hasta el jardín parecía vivo. ¿Cuándo fue que Charlie, mi padre simplista, realizó todo esto?

A un costado se encontraba estacionado mi viejo Chevy, los recuerdos que me traía, de _quién_ me traía, llevó las lágrimas a mis mejillas. Tuve que suprimir los sollozos mientras estacionaba mi Jeep Cherokee en el lugar donde antes dejaba mi camioneta vieja, como cualquier otro día… sin tan solo las cosas no hubiera tomado tal inesperado giro el día de la muerte de Harry Clearwater.

Apoyé mi frente sobre el volante, debido a los inesperados llantos y náuseas. El llanto, la debilidad, son cosas que aprendí a aceptar. Llorando todas las noches antes de dormir, acunándome con las lágrimas por dos años seguidos, éstas eran las únicas que me hacían recordar, pero al mismo tiempo eran reconfortantes. La única forma de consuelo que tenía.

Los minutos pasaron. Mi mente me gritaba profanidades, había sobrevivido por dos años – _casi _– no me puedo retractar ahora. Mi corazón, el cual había sido golpeado tantas veces y tan fuerte, empezó a sentir los primeros signos de alivio desde esa noche.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

_Tomaste una decisión cuando te fuiste de Sanpoint. Aquí es… esto es lo que necesitas._

En tres rápidos y toscos movimientos agarre unos de los bolsos y me encontré con la suave llovizna. Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al sentirla. La lluvia y humedad que antes despreciaba tanto, ahora eran la sensación más increíble. Reí en un vano intento de calmar mis sentimientos, los nervios y la voz que gritaba…. _Peligro peligro peligro._

Ya no me rendiría más a esos sentimientos que me capturaron por dos años.

Era principios de Junio, todo estaba en silencio, calma.

De alguna manera me encontré mirando la puerta negra oscura, mi mano temblorosa golpeándola.

Nadie contestó.

Observo las llaves que tengo en mi mano. La primera, de color plateado y negra, pertenecía a mi auto. La segunda, una pequeña llave dorada, para el buzón de correos. Y por último, otra un poco más grande de color plateada, la que años atrás me había entregado Charlie. Repase con mis dedos sus bordes y luego, de manera titubeante, la inserte en el ojo de la cerradura. Observé mi mano mientras realizaba un giro y luego otro, abriendo de esta manera la puerta. Mis rodillas se debilitaron mientras ingresaba, apoyando mi cuerpo en la pared más cercana mientras tiraba el bolso en el piso.

Todo olía, se sentía y se veía de la misma manera. Arrastrando mis manos por la pared caminé hacia el recibidor, que derivaba a la cocina y del lado contrario al comedor. Mis ojos absorbieron cada milímetro que podían encontrar. Todo se veía... limpio, y olía a naranjas y melón. Mis piernas me transportaron débilmente hacía la cocina, donde continúe arrastrando mis dedos, sintiendo y memorizando cada textura.

En la mesada había billetes y sobres, al lado dos tazas sucias, la segunda contenía una marca de lápiz labial.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

Mi torbellino de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, al escuchar el sonido de un taconea me di media vuelta sosteniéndome en la mesada. Mi expresión de confusión, miedo y cuestionamiento se vieron también expresados en la mujer, de alrededor treinta años, que se encontraba parada en la puerta de la cocina.

Mi corazón se salteo un latido. ¿Mi papá se… se abra mudado? ¿Dónde se encontraba? Lo necesitaba, necesitaba esto.

De pronto el llanto se hizo presente en el rostro de la mujer. Era Quileute, con una larga melena de rizos marrones y ojos color miel. ¿Lágrimas? ¿Por qué lágrimas?

- ¿Bella? – la mujer preguntó con su suave voz, una de sus manos descansando sobre su corazón. Antes de darme cuenta la tenía entre mis brazos y se encontraba abrazándome. Yo me encontraba estupefacta, muy aturdida como para si quiera moverme.

- Perdón pero… no sé quién es – murmuré, mi voz demasiado débil y rasposa como para transmitir emoción.

La mujer se apartó, una sonrisa de disculpas formándose en su rostro, para luego pasar una de sus manos por un mechón de mi pelo, que luego volvió a caer hacia mi cintura.

- Discúlpame cariño, debería de haberme introducido. Pero… es que estoy tan sorprendida. Mi nombre es Ali Akkins, soy la mamá de Collin.

- ¿Collin? – yo ya hubiera salido corriendo de la casa, pensado que Charlie se había mudado, si no fuera porque esta señora se encontraba llorando y sabía quién era.

- Mi hijo, él se junta con todo el grupo de chicos de La Push… sé que solías ser amigos de ellos…. – continuó mientras que mi expresión facial seguía siendo la misma de confusión.

- ¿Dónde Esta Charlie? ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? – solté, mis ojos buscando frenéticamente la respuesta por toda la casa.

- Oh… cariño… tu padre está en el trabajo… debería llamarlo… después de todos éstos años de búsqueda, no podrá creerlo, yo no lo puedo creer. – lágrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos mientras se dirigía hacía el teléfono. – ¡Charlie! – la escuché gritar, mientras ahora mi cara se encontraba empapada de lágrimas. – Cariño, no podrás creer esto… llegué a casa y Bella…. – me desconecté mientras continuaba con su balbuceo. ¿Cariño? ¿Estaba mi padre casado? Algo giro en mi estómago, agitando mi cuerpo mientras corría al lavado, las náuseas enviado olas de nervios por todo mi cuerpo, por todos los sentimientos que me causaban volver, por las memorias, las noticias, mis errores. La poca comida que había ingerido en el día salió de mi boca, mis oídos comenzaron a pitar cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, sosteniendo mi cabello, mientras que la otra masajeaba mi espalda.

Minutos pasaron hasta que las olas de nauseas se controlaron, y los minutos siguieron pasando mientras que me encontraba quieta, apoyada sobre el lavado. En un momento me alcanzó un vaso con agua, el cual acepte con gratitud, tragando el elixir que forcejaba por salir de mi boca y apretaba mi estómago. Cinco minutos más pasaron, en los cuales mi cabeza se llenó de recuerdos de esta ciudad, recuerdos que había encerrado cuando partí, Charlie, la escuela, La Push, la manada, Billy, _Jacob_, mi vida…

- ¿Bella?- pregunto suavemente Ali, tratando de encontrar mi mirada. Mi piel ardía de fiebre, mi rostro estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor, y mis ojos contenían miles de secretos, mientras me encontraba con la mirada de mí… ¿Madrastra?

El sonido de mi respiración agitada resonando en la muy tranquila habitación.

- Creo que deberías sentarte y descansar, cariño. Tu padre estará llegando en cualquier minuto… - incline mi cabeza hacía bajo, sin palabras para responderle a la mujer. Todo estaba girando tan rápido, sin control.

Su oferta fue tomada en el momento que mis rodillas se rindieron y me desplome en la silla más cercana.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? Pareces asustada… -

Mi cabeza se apoyó en mis manos para luego tirar mis cabellas hacia atrás, agarrando con fuerza en un intento de desviar el dolor que hacia presencia en el hueco de mi pecho.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente con un fuerte sonido, asuntándome por el tan desubicado ruido. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, en donde un disgustado y tembloroso Charlie se encontraba, vestido con su uniforme y con unas cuantas canas en su pelo y barba. En menos de un segundo me abalance hacia sus brazos, lágrimas de pura felicidad salían de mis ojos, mientras sentía las suyas caer en mí cabeza.

No sé cuento tiempo estuvimos ahí parados, aferrándome con todas mis fuerzas hasta que él me aparto, manteniendo su brazos alrededor mío. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su expresión blanca y pálida, la expresión de alguien que ha visto a un fantasma.

No se hicieron preguntas después de eso, sólo murmullos de incredulidad, admiración, amor y miedo.

Escuchaba como repetía – Lo sabía… sabía que estabas viva –

Charlie y Ali acordaron en dejarme ir por una ducha y relajarme antes de bajar a almorzar y a hablar. Aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabía que iba a ver un interrogatorio, pero todos necesitamos un tiempo de contemplación y comprensión. Charlie se merecía las respuestas. Ali, quienquiera que fuera, me hacía sentir inestable. Lloró al verme, sin embargo nunca antes la había visto.

Tomé su oferta y salí corriendo. Parada debajo de la ducha, sintiendo como el calor me rodeaba. Me quede allí hasta que el agua se torno fría, la cual deje que calmara mi piel antes de salir temblando y dirigirme hacia mi cuarto.

Todo estaba igual. La mesada, mi computadora, los cajones de mi vestidor abiertos, cubiertos de ropa y zapatos. Me acerque a la pared observando detalladamente las imágenes, las fotos con mi familia y mis amigos. Y sonreí. La misma llego a mis ojos y pasó por todo mi cuerpo. Las imágenes de Renee y Charlie sosteniéndome cuando era un bebé, la foto con mi padre en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, una foto de Billy y Jacob en La Push.

Note que mis tres valijas se encontraban al lado de mi puerta, pero las ignore dirigiéndome hacia mi vestidor. El día que me fui para Italia, solo había empacado una muda de ropa y mi billetera, nada más.

La sonrisa siguió bailando por mi cara mientras que me ponía mis pantalones viejos que usaba para dormir, una remera blanca y un sweater liso para abrigarme. Caí en mi cama observando mí alrededor. Ignoré una ola de sueño, acabo de llegar a casa, dormir es la última cosa que pienso hacer.

Despacio me deslice por las escaleras. Ya en la cocina me encontré con Charlie y Ali sentados en la mesa, un emparedado delante de cada uno y una silla vacía para mí, con una taza caliente que olía a té. Me senté agarrando con ansias esa taza.

- Bella – Charlie comenzó despacio, agarrando mi mano y apretándola suavemente – Cariño, ¿Dónde estuviste estos dos años? Yo pensé que… que estabas muerta, podía sentir que no lo estabas… pero… pero ¿Dónde? – su voz se rompió mientras que Ali acariciaba su brazo.

La culpa que ya sentía se multiplicó. Limpié la única lágrima que había soltado. – Papá… - murmuré, tomando su mano y apretando como él lo había hecho antes. – Sé que te debo una explicación… pero no podemos simplemente… hablarlo ¿más tarde? – la verdad, ¿Cómo explicarle que mis motivos estaban relacionados con vampiros? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar una explicación razonable.

Pero él no estaba cayendo en eso - ¿Estabas con esos Cullen, jovencita? – aunque su voz se había alzado no había rastro de enojo, sólo dolor. Lo que dolía aún más.

- Lo estuve por cuatro meses – susurré, alzando mi mirada viendo como el humo se alzaba de mi tasa.

Charlie soltó un suspiro. - ¿Por qué no llamaste o escribiste? ¿Alguna señal para que tu madre y yo supiéramos que estabas con vida? Me dejaste solamente con una letra. Isabella, te estuve buscando desde el momento que te fuiste, todos los días. ¡Tu madre apenas ha sobrevivido en estos dos años! ¡Sin mencionar a Billy y Jacob, y el resto de los chicos de La Push! Todos pensamos lo peor… - se atraganto en un sollozo mientras que con una mano apretaba fuertemente la mía y con la otra la de Ali, creando un triángulo.

Me contraje de dolor ante sus palabras, sin encontrar manera de responderle. Me sentía como si alguien hubiera arrancado el aire de mis pulmones y enviado un golpe directo a mi corazón.

Pero Charlie no había terminado - ¿Y estabas con esos malditos Cullen? ¿Ellos te hicieron hacer esto? Intenté llamarlos, ¡Carlisle dijo que no tenía idea de que habías desaparecido! Pero Jacob me dijo que te habías ido con Alice, ahora sé que estabas allí. ¡Te pudieron haber matado!

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la suya. ¿Qué? Mi mente estaba confundida – Mucho ha cambiando en estos años Bella –

- Claramente – murmuré, mirando de él hacia Ali.

- Mira, después de que te fuiste las cosas fueron muy duras para mí… - dijo mordiéndose los labios – Conocí a Ali un año y medio atrás, junto a su hijo Collin. Me enteré sobre esos vampiros, los Cullen, y sobre la manda de La Push.

Mis ojos parecían que se salían de mi cara. ¿Qué?

- Un día fui a la casa de Ali en La Push, y Collin estaba ahí y se transformó en frente mío por primera vez. Desde entonces Billy y el consejo me han contado todo acerca de los lobos y los malditos Cullen. También me dijeron que vos ya ¿lo sabías? – asentí cuidadosamente – ¿Sabías acerca de ellos e igualmente te fuiste? Me volví loco, pensando que te habían matado. Cada vez que iba a encontrarme con los Cullen ¡ellos ya no estaban! Ya se habían mudado a otro lugar, la última vez escuche que estaban en Sudamérica. ¿Es ahí donde has estado?

Negué con mi cabeza – No, no… te acabo de decir que solamente estuve con ellos por cuatro meses Charlie, estuve viviendo en Idaho… - le dije sin permitir que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos. ¿Era necesario que esta mujer, Ali, esté presente en la discusión? Y el hecho de que mi padre sepa sobre los vampiros y los lobos, era de alguna manera intimidante. Seguía sin tener intención de decirle donde estaba, o porque me encontraba ahí, aunque el concepto sea mejor entendido ya que no tenía que explicar quienes eran los Vulturi o los Cullen.

Sin embargo, todavía no estaba preparada.

- Papá, por favor… ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? Sería demasiado para ambos soportar esto en este momento… estoy bien, estoy acá… y lo siento… - le dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras pasaba mi mano por mi pelo.

Charlie pasó su mano por su cara, dejando pasar un largo suspiro. Me acerque a él y le deje un beso sobre su frente, con esperanzas de que deje la situación, por el momento. Nada era simple con Charlie, siendo el jefe de policía.

- Supongo que tienes razón cariño. Es que estoy tan abrumado… y jodidamente contento de que estés aquí – le dedique una semi sonrisa, la cual amablemente me devolvió - Disfrutemos la reunión en este momento y hablemos después… - finalizó

Mi mirada se desvió a las manos entrelazadas de él y Ali. El cuestionamiento escrito en mi cara no paso por desapercibido - ¿Y…? –

Charlie se aclaró la garganta y se movió incómodamente – Estamos recientemente comprometidos. Le propuse el mes pasado – asentí lentamente, registrando la información. Ali levanto su mano izquierda mostrándome el anillo, que contenía en el centro un diamante de tamaño mediano.

Intenté mostrar una sonrisa, seguía sorprendida, al igual que todos… - Perdón por lo de antes… - le dije incómodamente a Ali.

- No hay necesidad de disculparse, cariño. No tenías idea de quién era – me dedico una sonrisa antes de señalarme mi té – es de manzanilla, espero que ayude a tu estómago –

- Gracias – le conteste nuevamente de manera incómoda, tomando otro sorbo de la tasa.

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, las preguntas en mi mente me estaban carcomiendo. Empecé de manera simple.

- ¿Cómo esta Billy? –

- Muy bien, está saliendo con Sue, parecen felices – la sonrisa de mi padre se amplió

- ¿Sue Clearwater? – dije boquiabierta

- Sip. Luego de la muerte de Harry se volvieron muy cercanos –

Seguí procesando la información, moviendo a la siguiente y más importante pregunta.

- ¿Y… cómo está Jacob? – mi voz se quebró ante la mención de su nombre, mientras que mis manos agarraban con fuerza la taza de té.

Los ojos de Charlie se suavizaron mientras me miraba, consciente de nuestra historia, y posiblemente consciente de todo el daño que le causé.

- Le está yendo bien. Hace unas semanas se graduó del colegio, un año más tarde. Creo que planea en abrir un taller mecánico, no mencionó la facultad… supongo que ninguno de los chicos debido a sus responsabilidades en la reserva.

El último comentario me cayó de sorpresa, tengo que acostumbrarme a eso. – Claro, claro… - instantáneamente mordí mis labios al darme cuenta la frase tan Jacob que acababa de decir. Continué rápidamente – Entonces… mencionaste que Collin es parte de la… - por suerte no tuve que terminar la oración ya que Ali entendió a lo que me refería. Todavía me sentía incómoda, viendo como Charlie estaba sentado ahí actuando como si nada tuviera importancia.

- Él fue uno de los últimos en transformarse. Yo soy parte del consejo, sabía que en algún momento iba a pasar… pero solamente tenía catorce años, ahora tiene dieciséis. Son diez en total –

Con la boca abierta pregunte - ¿Quiénes?

- Están… Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Leah, Brady y Collin –

- ¿Los hijos de Sue? –

- ¿Sorpresa, no? – asintió Charlie.

Le di un leve mordisco al emparedado, no queriendo testear mi estómago que podría engañarme en cualquier minuto. La sala mantuvo su silencio por un par de minutos más.

- ¿Papá? – Charlie me miró - ¿Crees que pueda… ir a La Push? Sé que probablemente no quieres que me marche cuando acabo de llegar, pero simplemente… lo necesito... – mordí mi labio, siendo incapaz de terminar mi oración.

- Aunque realmente quiero castigarte, sé que ya casi tienes veintiuno y puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Pero como estas en mi casa, van a ver ciertas condiciones a menos de que quieras vivir sola. No te voy a prohibir de que vayas a La Push, porque sé cuan preocupados han estado Billy y Jacob. Te estoy dejando ir por su cordura y no la tuya, pero te quiero en casa temprano, tenemos mucho de qué hablar mañana. – me recordó.

Luego de agradecerle noté como Charlie y Ali intercambiaban cierta mirada, como si estuviera ocultándome algo, tenían sus labios contenidos y se miraban de forma preocupada. No pude armar el valor necesario para preguntarles.

En cambio, luego de ponerme un par de Jeans me fui hacia La Push, con una ola de nervios y miedo inundándome a cada paso.

* * *

A/N traductora: espero que les haya gustado. como dije antes los reviews de todo tipo son aceptados. Yo elegi traducir esta historia porque cada capítulo que leía me atrapaba más, espero que a ustedes le pase lo mismo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – "Corazón Sensible"

Torpemente hice mi camino hacia la camioneta, encendiendo el motor sentí unos golpes en el vidrio y lo vi a Charlie haciendo señas para que baje la ventana.

Rápidamente hice lo que me pedía, mi corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido, no sabría decir si era por los nervios, la emoción o el miedo. La mirada de Charlie no ayudaba, incrementando aún más mis ansias. ¿Por qué me estaba frenando? ¿Tenía que advertirme de algo?

- ¿Qué pasa papá? – le pregunté cuidadosamente, mientras miraba la expresión conflictiva en su cara. Murmuró un par de maldiciones para luego acercarse a la ventanilla.

- Mira Bella, no te podía dejarte ir a La Push sin antes advertirte… - Sentí como mi pecho y garganta se estrujaban – Cuando te fuiste y no regresaste, Jake no manejo muy bien la situación… él se fue por un tiempo, pensando que estabas muerta y era su culpa. Cuando regresó, se metió en algunas cosas… peligrosas, drogas la gran mayoría del tiempo. Dejó por un tiempo el colegio, pero se ha vuelto a encaminar y últimamente ha estado mucho mejor. No estoy seguro de cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando te vea, que cosas se puedan volver a activarse. Siempre ha sido como un hijo para mí, lo sabes… pero luego de tu desaparición nos unimos aún más y no quiero ver que vuelva al estado en el cual estaba antes. Creo que deberías de ver sólo a Billy, estoy seguro de que él le pasará el mensaje a Jake. Sólo… tómalo con calma.

El dolor aumentó aún más, la expresión en mi cara se volvió sombría llevándose la poca sangre que me llegaba y volviéndome aún más pálida. Charlie notando mi expresión apretó levemente mis hombros y depósito un beso sobre mi frente.

- Toma mi consejo, simplemente ve a ver a Billy, sólo por el día de hoy – se dio media vuelta luego de darme una sonrisa de disculpas.

- ¿Papá? – le dije, mientras encontraba mi mirada – Te amo – le susurré, sintiendo la necesidad de enmendar mis errores.

¿Cómo pude haber pensado que por dos años Jacob, el mejor amigo que me había salvado, iba a continuar su vida?

Estaba viviendo en una mentira, en la cual imaginaba que la vida había continuado para aquellos que amaba. ¿Era egoísta de mi parte, pensar que todo iba a volver a la normalidad cuando regresara? La respuesta era clara, sí. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, no hubiera regresado. Con el tempo hubiera sido más fácil. Y aún más egoísta de mi parte haber pensado que era fácil también para las personas que había abandonado.

Sentía que podía manejar la ruta hacia La Push con los ojos vendados. ¿Cuántas veces habré hecho este recorrido dos años atrás para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo, la persona por la cual volví? Debería de estar sintiendo una felicidad abrumadora, sino fuera por las palabras de Charlie. Drogas… escaparse… depresión. ¿Cómo fue que mi Jacob, mi brillante y lleno de vida Jacob, había hecho esas cosas?

Las _cosas_ cambiaron. Las personas cambiaron. Yo cambié y él también. Era una ilusión de mi parte pensar que las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad con mi regreso. La cosa que más quiero no se encontrara ahí, porque la persona que más quiero no estaba más, no era el mismo. Pero, yo tampoco lo era.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaba en La Push, finalmente. _Finalmente. _

Me quede quieta, observando la pequeña casa de color bordo, por lo que me parecieron horas. Iba a tomar el consejo de Charlie, ¿Pero cómo saber si Jacob no se encontraba adentro? ¿Si es él el que me abre la puerta para ver un fantasma de su pasado parado ahí? ¿Cómo demonios _yo_ reaccionaría? Todavía no había pensado esa parte.

Mis piernas me traicionaron mientras pensaba el hecho que mi padre me había dicho que viera a Billy, lo que podría significar que estaba solo en la casa ¿Cierto? ¿Capas Charlie sabía que Jacob no se encontraba ó que tenía su propia casa? ¿Cierto? Cierto. _Cierto_

El alivio me inundo el cuerpo, cuando la puerta rústica de color marrón se abrió para dar paso a Billy Black. Su cabello estaba corto y salpicado con mechas blancas, su rostro estaba envejecido como el de Charlie, sin embargo el brillo seguía en sus ojos.

- Isabella – mencionó mi nombre con una singular sonrisa, su expresión no era la de haber visto a un fantasma como la de mi padre. Me lo quede mirando, tomando en cuenta cada detalle de su nueva cara para reemplazarla por la que antes tenía en mi memoria. Cómo lo hice con Charlie y como lo haré con Renee y… Jacob. – Charlie me llamó avisándome que venías. No quería darme un paro cardíaco – continuó sonriéndome y soltó un chasquido, mientras me inclinaba para darle un abrazo ordinario, como si nunca me hubiera ido. La culpa siguió llenando mi corazón, goteando al ya encontrase lleno.

- Hola Billy –

Pocos segundos después me aparte, no sin antes recibir tres palmadas en la espalda y un beso paternal en la sien. Los sentimientos que me brotaban por el hecho de estar en _esta_ casa, causaron las ya familiares lágrimas desprenderse de mis ojos.

Rápidamente las aparte, soltando un suspiro tembloroso.

- Perdón… soy un desastre – me reí de mi misma tratando de aligerar la tensión.

- Bueno, probablemente has pasado por mucho – me respondió con un deje de curiosidad.

Los mismos olores inundaban la casa de los Black. Billy me urgió hacia la cocina, pasando por el mismo sofá color marrón que se encontraba en el living e ingresando a la misma cocina blanca. Olía a lluvia y bosque, a naturaleza… y detergentes de limpieza.

- Luces igual de hermosa Bella – me dijo Billy luego de observarme bajo la luz de la cocina. Bajé mi mirada a mis pies ante su mirada penetrante. Temía que las siguientes palabras que salgan de su boca sean de inquisición. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Cómo te pudiste haber ido?

- Es genial volverte a ver Billy – le respondí, mi voz mostrando un poco de emoción.

- Y es genial volverte a ver a _vos_ Bella, nunca pensé que lo volvería hacer – me contraje de dolor antes sus palabras, mirando como mis manos jugaban con el borde de mi remera.

En un vano intento de desviar la conversación murmuré

- Entonces… ¿Vos y Sue? Supongo que es igual de sorprendente como mi papá saliendo de vuelta… -

- Sí, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? – dijo ampliando aún más su sonrisa – Es nuestro aniversario esta semana. Los he invitado a Charlie, Ali y a ti a la cena del día de hoy en la casa de Sue, cuando hablé con tu padre en el teléfono. Toda la manada estará allí celebrando, estoy seguro que estarán encantados de verte. Los hijos de Sue y Ali también se encontrarán.

- ¿Los _hijos_ de Ali? – supongo que Charlie no vio la necesidad de decirme ese dato. Estaban comprometidos ¿No merecía saber sobre la familia a la cual estaría unida de por vida?

- Claro, Collin es el más pequeño, es parte de la manada. Los chicos se meten en cada problema por acá. Y Nessa tiene diecinueve, la edad de Jake. Comenzaron a salir hace poco, ella ha sido de mucha ayuda… - prácticamente podía sentir el dolor del cachetazo en mi cara. Ouch. Supongo que me lo merecía. Billy tiene todo el derecho de odiarme, especialmente luego de lo que me dijo mi padre sobre Jake…

Las lágrimas regresaron, pero no estaba segura de su causa. ¿Celos? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Dolor? Cualquiera que fuera la razón, ya no me sentía bienvenida.

- Claro… bueno… debería de irme… - murmuré, volviendo mis pasos y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Mientras que agarraba la manija de la puerta y le daba varios giros, la voz de Billy me detuvo.

- Está en la playa -

Prácticamente corrí hacia la camioneta después de eso. Con los años he trabajado en eso, mi torpeza. Ya no era igual de frágil que antes. No necesitaba que me cuiden todo el tiempo. Pude manejarme sola por dos años, probándome a mí misma que no tenía que apoyarme en aquellos que tenían la necesidad de controlarme, de observarme. Ahora no iba hacer diferente.

Aunque mentalmente me repetía _no vayas a la playa, no vayas a la playa_, era inevitable el hecho de que iba a terminar allí junto con la compañía de mi voz.

_Billy tenía todo el derecho en decirte eso…_

¿Crees que no lo sé?

Sentía como si me hubieran tirado en esos Reality Shows, en donde mi hermanastra salía con mí… mí ¿Qué? Mí _nada_. _Yo _me fui, _yo_ me escape, _yo _lo abandoné. No tenía derecho de reclamar nada. Pero ese era el motivo por el cual había vuelto, todo por él. Todo porque lo necesitaba.

Me estacione junto a otros autos en un aparcamiento con vista a First Beach. El lugar se encontraba atestado de gente, junto a la playa, al lado de un restaurante, había fogatas.

Los nervios me consumieron mientras me quedaba observando, buscando al familiar grupo de chicos que siempre sobresalían en la muchedumbre. Aquellos que con su físico intimidante que tenían a todos apartándose de su camino. Estaba tan consumida en mis pensamientos y ansiedades que salté al techo cuando escuche el sonido de mi celular.

- Ow, ow, ow – murmuraba mientras buscaba frenéticamente dentro del bolso mi celular. ¿Por qué les permití comprarme esto?

- Ow… ¿Hola? – respiré en el pequeño aparato, frotando mi, seguramente moretoneado, codo.

- Bella, es bueno escuchar tu voz. ¿Cómo estás? – la voz pregunto a través del teléfono.

- Em… mejor, supongo. ¿Vos? –

- Mejor, también –

- Yo… em… estoy en Forks – balbuceé mordiéndome el labio, mientras mis ojos buscaban a través de la playa, fastidiados de que el sol comenzara a bajar.

- Lo sé Bella… ¿Crees que es una buena idea? – dijo luego de un silencio incómodo.

No. – Sí – mi voz se rompió mientras mentalmente me insultaba. No solamente perfeccioné mi torpeza durante los años, también trabaje en mis habilidades para mentir. Antes era un desastre y no podía mentir ni para salvar mi vida. Literalmente, pensé mientras me acordaba de Laurent. Pero la habilidad fue mejorando con los años, excepto ahora. Obviamente mi voz me iba a traicionar en este momento.

Un suspiro de desaprobación fue lo único que recibí del otro lado.

Entonces, mis ojos captaron algo. Un grupo de diez personas haciendo su camino desde la playa hacia el restaurante. El grupo sobresalía de las demás personas y el hecho de que se encontraban sin camisa dejaba a todos atónitos.

Todo cambió. Mi respiración se volvió agitada.

- Me tengo que ir… - murmuré en el teléfono, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al sorpresivamente calor del día.

- Extrañándote como siempre Bella…. – corté la conversación sin responder, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

Mi boca se secó y en el momento que vi como el grupo de personas hacían su ascenso con un par de chicas, supe que eran ellos. Supe que eran ellos cuando caminaban rodeando a su Alfa, cuando logre divisar sus cabellos cortos y de la manera en la cual resaltaban al lado de la gente tan ordinaria. Tuve el mismo sentimiento que antes, cuando me encontraba en la cocina esta mañana con la comida a punto de salir de mi boca. De repente me sentía enferma mientras buscaba entre las caras del grupo que se encontraba caminando a un par de metros de mí, buscando el rostro de la persona que nunca pude dejar de pensar en estos dos años.

De repente uno de los miembros de la manada dejo de caminar y se quedo quieto, inmóvil como yo lo estaba. El corazón me dejo de latir, mi mente me gritaba que era él y que de alguna manera me estaba sintiendo. Miré sin poder creerlo como el hombre se daba media vuelta, sus ojos encontraron los míos. Mi corazón se contrajo cuando me encontré con una cara que no era la de Jacob, si no una desconocida.

Nos quedamos observando mutuamente por un momento, mi mente confundida debido a la cara que me miraba sin ningún rastro de emoción. De repente _realmente_ lo vi, una corazonada que me decía que ese era Quil, una corazonada que el también parecería tener mientras se me quedaba mirando. Ahora que había logrado ponerle un nombre al rostro pude observar algunos rastros de su juventud, de sus dieciséis años. Pero ya no era el mismo joven, aunque sabía que solamente tenía diecinueve años parecería estar en sus veinte tantos. Ya sea por su actitud o por su rostro que parecía contener sabiduría e historia.

De la misma manera que reaccionaron Ali y Charlie, cuando la emoción llegó a su rostro la confusión lo invadió. Y de repente Quil estaba ahí, parado delante de mí mientras la manada seguía caminando a través de la leve subida que guiaba hacia el restaurante, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

- ¿Bella? – pronuncio mi nombre cautelosamente, esperando que me desvaneciera como una alucinación. El sonido de su voz me llevó dos años atrás cuando estábamos en el garaje de Jacob, viendo como luchaba contra Embry por algún comentario estúpido acerca del baile de graduación. Un momento muy humano para ellos tres y uno muy emotivo para mí. Quil estaba a mi derecha, apostando a que Embry ganaría la pelea contra Jake.

- Estás viva – declaró como si fuera la última cosa que sucedería. Que buen trabajo he hecho, supongo. Ahí fue cuando realmente me di cuenta, debido a la manera en la cual se me quedó mirando con una expresión rígida, que pensaba que estaba muerta, ninguna posibilidad de que me encontrara con vida. Pero el mayor descubrimiento fue que _él_, y todos, pensaban que me había convertido en un vampiro, por eso la posición de ataque en la cual Quil se encontraba ahora. ¿Cuál hubiera sido el protocolo de la manada si realmente hubiera sido uno de ellos? ¿Matarme? ¿Matarme sin siquiera pensarlo?

Por tercera vez en el día me sentía lista para vomitar.

Los ojos de Quil seguían inspeccionándome, no de una manera seductiva, sino chequeando de vuelta que la persona parada delante de él no era un vampiro. Chequeando el latido de mi corazón, el rubor en mis mejillas pálidas, mi esencia…

- ¿Dónde está Jacob? –

Me tapo mi visión mientras intentaba mirar detrás de él y paró mis movimientos con su mano.

- Mira, realmente no entiendo que es lo que está pasando, o si estoy imaginando todo esto… pero no lo puedes ver –

- ¿Quién dice? – lo reté, elevando inconscientemente el volumen de mi voz. Sin embargo no lo suficiente para asustar a un hombre lobo.

- Digo yo. ¿Estás de vuelta para quedarte o simplemente estás pasando? –

¿Por qué la inquisición?

- Para quedarme – bueno técnicamente todavía no había hecho los planes. Pero ahora que estaba acá no me quería ir, no podía irme. Me podía conseguir un departamento o mudarme a Puerto Ángeles…

- Déjame darle las noticias a Jake que estas… estas viva y bueno… de regreso – sus ojos castaños me suplicaban.

- No. No voy a dejar que se entere por otra persona que estoy de regreso. Necesito decirle, necesito verlo… - estaba a punto de pasar por su costado cuando una voz lo llamo y rompió mi estrategia

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Quil? Nos estamos muriendo de hambre, ¡Apúrate y trae tu trasero para acá! –

- Jacob. Su voz era tan suave y profunda, tan… _Jacob._

- Por favor Bella – se tensó Quil – Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para vos – continuó tratando de que volviera para atrás.

- No – mis ojos mostraron todas mis emociones cuando lo enfrente, esperando que con esa simple declaración y sinceridad en mi voz cambiara de opinión.

- Sí –

_- No_ –

Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

- Me había olvidado lo terca que podías ser… - murmuró con una media sonrisa – Déjame tratar de hablar con el primero, ¿Sí? – lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. Éste era el momento.

- ¡Vamos Quil! – la voz de Jacob se volvió más impaciente mientras logré ver como se acercaba hacia nosotros. La manada había frenado, esperando a sus hermanos.

- Jake… - Quil levantó una mano en protesta mientras Jacob se acercaba a nosotros – Antes de que hagas una locura…. – empezó inseguro.

- ¿Es un chupasangre? – la voz de Jacob de repente tornándose filosa. Sabía que no se encontraba lejos, sólo a unos pasos de nosotros. Mi corazón se encontraba dando todo tipo de saltos y me sentí insegura. Tenía miedo de verlo, de ver todos los cambios que Charlie me había dicho. Miedo de ver su reacción y peor aún, la mía. No estaba lista. Si lo estuviera ya hubiera saltada al frente de Quil y no estaría llena de dudas.

- Quil, no estoy… no estoy lista – cual fuera el significado de esas palabras, esperaba que las entendiera. Hable en un susurró tan sensible, asustada de que Jake me escuchara o peor, me oliera.

Sentidos de hombre lobo.

- No, espera, detente – le protestó a Jacob, su voz llena de urgencia. – Te veo adentro, solamente estoy hablando con una amiga y necesito estar solo, ¿Sí? – Bueno, Quil era mucho mejor mentiroso que yo, de eso estaba segura. Era ignorante de cuanto se había acercado Jacob, pero supongo que no lo necesario, ya que dos segundos después Quil me estaba empujando de vuelta a mi camioneta, abriéndome la puerta y observando detrás de su hombro que no haya nadie. Todo esto mientras se aseguraba que su figura tapara la mía.

- No le diré nada, por lo menos no en el día de hoy. Lo verá en mis pensamientos esta noche. – seguía susurrando, ocasionalmente mirando detrás de sus hombros para asegurarse de que no haya nadie.

- Está bien… dile. Adviértele. Déjalo decidir – era la reina de la indecisión.

Quil asintió.

- Dame cinco minutos para llevarlo adentro antes de que te vayas… - estaba a punto de cerrarme la puerta cuando paro –Ah y ¿Bella? Es bueno verte… viva – sonrió y la emoción en su voz hizo que mi corazón se derritiera. Después Quil se fue y cinco minutos más tarde yo también.

Excedí y rompí absolutamente todas las regulaciones de velocidad, agradecida de que mi Jeep superara los 65 kilómetros por hora de mi vieja camioneta. No hubo lágrimas en mi aventurado camino a casa, que fue realizado en tiempo record. Estaba muy agitada por mi encuentro con una de las tres personas que más amaba en este mundo. Verlo a Charlie hubiera sido difícil, pero como no lo estaba esperando, la situación fue más fácil. Todavía la tenía que llamar a Renee, lo cual no será tan emocionante como hacerlo en persona. Y verlo a Jake…. Bueno ya saben cómo resulto eso.

Camine penosamente hacia adentro, mi mente divagando mientras ingresaba a la cocina, viendo como el grifo dejaba caer una gota de agua cada poco segundos.

- ¿Bells? – mi padre me sacudió levemente el hombro, arqueándome una ceja mientras volvía a la realidad.

- Perdón, estaba… con la mente en otro lado – murmuré sin encontrar sus ojos, sintiéndome completamente vulnerable.

- ¿Viste a Jacbo? –

- No. Tomé tu consejo y solamente fui a visitar a Billy – Bueno técnicamente no tomé su consejo. Mi intención era verlo, hasta el momento en el cual me acobarde completamente.

- Bien cariño. ¿Te dijo que nos invitó a la cena en lo de Sue? Nos iremos en una hora. Ali ya se marcho para ayudarla en la cocina –

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Jacob y la hija de Ali? –

- ¿Mmm? – balbuceó mientras agarraba las facturas y los sobres que se encontraban en el mostrador, tratando de ignorar mi comentario.

- Billy me conto que Jacob está… saliendo con la hija de Ali. ¿No creíste que era importante mencionarlo? – estaba a punto de quebrar y nuevamente no sabía el por qué de la presencia de éstas lágrimas. Probablemente era por el día tan emocional que había tenido.

Charlie suspiro agarrando nuevamente mi hombro.

- Ustedes dos siempre fueron amigos, no pensé que importara… dijiste que mañana hablaríamos y yo haré lo mismo y te explicaré como son las cosas ahora – dijo para luego cambiar de tema – De todos modos, como te dije, nos vamos en una hora y necesito ducharme. Estate lista a las cuatro –

- No puedo –

En respuesta solo obtuve una ceja alzada.

- No puedo ir papá. Billy dijo que toda la manada estará allí, Jacob también. Creo que lo mejor será que me quede aquí un tiempo… yo me prepararé la comida – Mentira, no tenía apetito. Lo único que quería en este momento era dormir, y Jacob.

Charlie pareció dudar.

- Bueno… lo entiendo. Solo estaré un rato ahí para felicitarlos luego regresaré para que no estés sola… en tu primera noche y todo eso…. – dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para enfrentarme a algo u alguien.

- Deberías de llamar a tu madre pronto. Me encargue de llamarla y decirle que te encontrabas a salvo cuando fuiste a La Push. Pero ella querrá que se lo asegures. – agregó desde arriba y como si lo hubieran escuchado el teléfono sonó. Me contraje de dolor, preparándome mentalmente para el griterío, los llantos y el cariño.

- ¿Hola? – mi voz sonando cansada e irritada sin darme cuenta.

Silencio. Lo único que podía oír era una respiración agitada del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Hola? ¿Mamá? – pregunté nuevamente, esta vez de forma curiosa. La respiración continuaba. Colgué rápidamente, arrugando mi nariz por el momento incómodo. Tétrico.

Esperé el ruido de la ducha para comenzar mi exploración por la nueva, desconocida y al mismo tiempo familiar, casa. Comencé por las facturas, todas a nombre de Charlie, lo que confirmaba que Ali todavía no se había mudado de manera oficial. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco había lugar en la casa para dos nuevos niños. Mm, me pregunto si Charlie tiene pensado en mudarse o comprarse una nueva casa.

Continué mi investigación por la heladera, equipada con vegetales, frutas y todo tipo de cosas saludables. Ciertamente esto no era obra de mi padre. Tal vez esta mujer Ali era algo bueno para él. Hice mi paso hacía el living, el sillón junto con la silla de Charlie se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Las fotos colgadas en la pared en su posición de siempre, como las revistas y los libros. Sin embargo había floreros puestos estratégicamente por toda la habitación. De nuevo, esto no era obra de Charlie.

Demasiado cansada para seguir con mi escrutinio, me derrumbe en el sillón, abrazándome mientras encendía la televisión. El canal de las noticias apareció anunciando lluvias y más lluvias para los siete días que estaban por venir.

No puedo decir exactamente cuánto tiempo me quede ahí, mirando el techo de la habitación, hasta que escuche el timbre. Note como la ducha ya no seguía sonando y mi cuerpo no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse.

- ¿Podrías abrir la puerta Bella? – Charlie me grito desde arriba.

Gimotee mientras me paré, arrastrando mi cuerpo hacia la puerta y preguntándome quién demonios sería. Me fregué los ojos para luego correr mi cabello hacia un lado, dejándolo correr por el hombro y finalizando en mi abdomen.

Abrí la puerta preguntándome si estaba en alguna clase de ilusión o sueño. ¿Me abre quedado dormida en el sillón?

Tuve que retroceder un paso debido a su gran altura. Mis ojos comenzaron por sus botas, subiendo lentamente por las bermudas que caían peligrosamente por su cintura, seguido por una remera negra arrugada que parecía ser decisión de último momento. Finalmente observé su rostro, mi pecho agitándose a cada respiración. Su quijada estaba bien marcada y sus mejillas bien definidas, sus labios gruesos seguían teniendo el mismo color pero se encontraban ahora en una fina línea, su nariz parecía ligeramente torcida como si hubiera sido recientemente rota, y sus ojos… sus ojos eran negros como la noche, escondidos debajo de sus cejas. Su antes corto cabello había crecido a la altura de sus orejas.

Me encontré buscando soporte en la puerta al sentir como mis piernas me fallaban por la vista de Jacob, a sólo unos metros delante de mí. Supongo que Quil no desperdició tiempo en contarle sobre nuestro encuentro. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los míos, a diferencia de los de Quil que viajaron por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Sus fosas nasales se encontraban abiertas mientras inhalaba profundamente, como si tuviera que testear el aire para darse cuenta que me encontraba viva, y no siendo un vampiro.

De repente el espacio que se encontraba entre nosotros había desaparecido y él se encontraba parado enfrente de mí. Tuve que levantar mi cuello para poder mirarlo, mis ojos expuestos y desnudos tratando de alguna manera derogar los suyos negros y fríos.

Mis ojos comenzaron a bajar, nunca rompiendo su mirada, mientras que él caía de rodillas lentamente. Su cuerpo mostrando las señales de derrota y completa vulnerabilidad que sus ojos no podían. Y luego, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, sus brazos se encontraron alrededor de mi cintura, agarrándome de manera fuerte y escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello. Sus lágrimas tibias resbalaron por mi cuello y mi pecho. El calor de su mejilla contra mi cuello y sus dedos tocando mi piel que se encontraba en el hueco entre mi remera y mis jeans, me dejaban sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo.

Mi pecho se sintió comprimido, aplastado, haciéndome dificultosa la tarea de respirar y más aún la de creer está escena de fantasía que se encontraba delante de mis ojos.

Observé como mis manos recorrieron su pelo para luego aferrarse a su cuello. Mi frente apoyada arriba de su cara mientras una cascada de lágrimas bajaba por mis mejillas uniéndose luego con las suyas.

No hubo palabras.

* * *

A/N traductora: espero que les haya gustado. 

Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews. Me preguntaron si tardo en actualizar. La verdad es que no, siempre me hago lugar para traducir, el problema más que nada es la autora original. La historia ya lleva 15 capítulos y ella actualiza semanalmente así que no se tienen que preocupar =)

Les agradecemos a los que leen y más aún los que dejan comentarios, y espero que lo sigan haciendo =) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, para los que quieren una escusa fue una semana muy complicada.

Una agradecimiento a DiAnItA LiNdA que se ha convertido en mi beta y me ayudo con este capítulo. y obviamente otro a maemay por haber creado la historia.

bueno basta de charlas y espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 3 – "Escrito en tus ojos"

Su presencia - aunque sea de rodillas, derrotado – me devolvía a la vida como dos años atrás. Su habilidad, a pesar de todo este tiempo, de que de alguna manera pudiera sumergirse en mí y, erguirse en mí amplio y dolorido pecho, me seguía sorprendiendo.

Había momentos, dos años atrás, que en un instante de admiración me encontraba embobada de cómo la simple presencia de Jake me sanaba. Cuando Edward se marchó y lo único que quedaba en mi pecho era algo frío y rígido, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta Jacob, inconscientemente, me había conducido de vuelta.

Por días, semanas, me pregunté cómo fue que lo hizo. Lo observaba cuidadosamente, preguntándome si sus verdaderas intenciones eran hacerme sentir bien, hacerme sentir completa. Nunca llegué al punto de encontrar la respuesta porque había desaparecido por dos años. Pero ahora, en un momento más tardío de mi vida en donde mi perspectiva y mi manera de pensar habían cambiado completamente, finalmente lo entendí.

Nadie en su sano juicio tiene las intenciones de sanar un alma rota. En caso contrario, ¿Dónde comenzarían? ¿Trazarían un mapa con direcciones como las de los paquetes de brownies?

Tal vez era la manera en la cual me sonreía y me tomaba la mano en los momentos difíciles. Tal vez era la manera en la cual su mejilla se encontraba apoyada en mi pecho y la parte baja de mi cuello, arriba de mi corazón que latía descontroladamente, enviando olas de calor por los poros de mi piel. O la manera que sus cálidas lágrimas acuchillaban las heridas de mi alma. Cualquiera sea su modo de actuar, Jacob Black, en sí mismo, era sanar.

¿Cómo decirle a la persona que se encuentra arrodillada delante de ti, desnudando su alma completamente, que era una de las tres personas que había salvado tu vida? Uno pensaría que en estos dos años habría encontrado una manera de decirlo. Algunas palabras o murmullos que aliviarían su dolor. Sin embargo, no podía formar ninguna palabra, posiblemente era porque me estaba ahogando en el torbellino de sentimientos que se encontraban saliendo de mí.

¿Habría palabras para corregir mis errores?

La escena era eterna. El agarre de Jacob sobre mí era lo único que me soportaba. Cuando la primera ola desbordante de shock comenzó a retirarse, nos encontramos en el ojo de la tormenta y con la amenaza de futuras olas, recién ahí pude recuperar el uso de mi mente. Sentía los labios temblorosos de Jake rozando la piel de mi cuello, sus pestañas realizando sus propios besos cada vez que se agitaban y su nariz trazando líneas a lo largo de mi cuello, desde la nuca hasta la mandíbula.

Hubo un punto de mi vida en donde esta demostración de cariño por su parte no la habría aceptado. Cuando la amistad a la que tanto me aferré, comenzó a ser algo más para él. Y, siendo completamente honesta, poco a poco mis sentimientos comenzaban a responderle e iban a ser expresados si el teléfono no nos hubiera interrumpido. Me pregunto qué tan diferente mi vida hubiera sido si Edward no hubiera llamado el día que salté del acantilado.

¿Estaría en la universidad haciendo el camino de la gente normal? ¿Me habría enamorado, esta vez con mi mejor amigo? Por meses pensamientos como éstos me cazaban, todos los "quizá" burlándome. Pero a pesar de todos los "quizá", la realidad era esta, la que me encuentro enfrentando.

Parecería que mis dedos no podían agarrarlo adecuadamente, luego de haberle acariciado cada pelo, memorizando su textura, viendo como se movían a su propio ritmo por sus hombros.

Perdí la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esta posición.

Sin embargo no me importaba, porque estaba dispuesta a darle todo el tiempo que necesitara. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

- Bella… Bella… Bella… - lo escuché murmurar mi nombre en cortas y cálidas respiraciones. Su voz, al igual que su porte, se encontraba madurada de manera profunda y gruesa. Las vibraciones que causaba resonaban e inundaban todo mi cuerpo.

Si no fuera por su agarre de hierro sobre mí, ya me encontraría tirada en el suelo delante de la puerta.

O desmayada por el desborde de emociones.

Hablando de eso, lentamente estaba registrando cuan fuerte era el agarre que me rodeaba, de repente debilitando mi suministro de aire. No importaba, prefiero quedarme sin oxígeno si de esa manera le puedo devolver cada segundo perdido.

Mi cuerpo se dobló débilmente en el de él.

- Jacob… - si no hubiera estado tan sumergida en ese momento, me hubiera quedado sin habla al notar como su nombre salía tan fácilmente de mis labios.

Un distorsionado quejido salió de sus labios segundos después de haber dicho su nombre.

¿Cómo fue que abandoné todo esto por dos años?

_Bueno…_

Ya lo sé, lo sé. No me arruines esto, estaba siendo retórica.

En un rápido y fluido movimiento Jacob se encontraba parado, en ningún momento rompiendo la conexión de nuestros agarres. Mis ojos cerrados, asustados de encontrarse con unos vacíos, nada más que aire en frente mío. No sería la primera vez que soñaba con esto…

Jacob tuvo que encorvarse para acomodar mis brazos que se encontraban rodeando su cuello, aferrándose más aún a mi cintura, las palmas de sus manos agarrando cada lado de mi cadera. Cuando sentí su frente sobre la mía permití que mis ojos llorosos se abrieran encontrándose con los ojos negros cerrados y una cara de miedo e inseguridad.

No me di cuenta que me encontraba tomando aire fuertemente, ya que antes había sido privado por Jacob y nuestra posición. Lágrimas seguían saliendo por nuestros ojos y de manera titubeante la mano de Jake comenzó a vagar por mi cuerpo, explorando. La manera tímida en la cual lo hacía me hizo acordar a esta mañana cuando me encontraba rozando mis dedos por las paredes de su casa, tocando algo y grabándolo en mi memoria, como lo estaba haciendo él conmigo.

Yo seguía ahogándome de emoción, a veces saliendo un gemido del fondo de mi garganta. Sus ojos seguían cerrados.

Nada más importaba en ese momento.

- Jake – casi el mismo sonido que antes había escuchado salió de su garganta, un desgarrador sollozo. - Hey… shh… mírame – traté, con una temblorosa voz, de alguna manera aliviar su agonía, el shock y sufrimiento inundaban su expresión, reflejándose en una mueca que no pertenecía a tan hermosa criatura. Sabía el motivo por el cual sus ojos permanecían cerrados, porque momentos antes estaba sintiendo lo mismo, como si esto no fuera real, como si fuera sólo una mala pasada de nuestra imaginación, como si en el momento que abriera los ojos él ya no se encontraría aquí.

Sus manos pasaron por mis costillas, luego por mi cabello, seguido por mi espalda, consumiéndome con su calor cada vez que su ardiente y húmedo aliento escapaba de sus labios y se mezclaba en mi rostro. Al igual que dos años atrás cuando casi nos besamos, seguía teniendo ese sabor y olor a pino y hojas.

Estaba contenta cuando al fin sus ojos se abrieron y se conectaron con los míos, que ya no eran de un apagado negro oscuro lleno de secretos, ahora habían vuelto a esos ojos chocolates fuertes que eran puramente de mi Jacob y no del intruso de antes. Paré de respirar cuando vi todo lo que me mostraban, transparentes y llenos de tortura.

Luego sus ojos se encontraban llenos de dudas.

Jacob rompió mi agarre que tenía en su cuello, soltando su bienvenida de mi cintura. Lágrimas se alistaban en mis ojos y negué mi cabeza en protesta, al sentir las primeras olas de rechazo. Sus manos comenzaron hacer su camino por mi rostro, su cabeza a la misma altura que la mía y sus dedos acariciando mis mejillas, mi mandíbula, mis labios…

- Bella… Dios Bella… ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?... – su voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todas las emociones.

Negué por segunda vez con mi cabeza, mientras que agarraba sus muñecas, asegurando el agarre que tenía en mi rostro. – No. No preguntes, no ahora… - Le supliqué en un susurro. Lucía más viejo de lo que había imaginado, había madurado de manera dura y sin manchas en su porte, ¿Habría yo causado eso?

Centímetro a centímetro Jacob comenzó acercar su rostro al mío, sus labios comenzaron a limpiar las pocas lágrimas que descendían por mis mejillas, comenzando por mi derecha y murmurando – No tienes idea… - luego llevando sus labios hacia mi mejilla izquierda, cerca de la comisura de mis labios para terminar su confesión - … cuanto te –

- Jacob – la fuerte voz de Charlie sonó cortando la de Jake.

Me encontré a mí misma tratando de descifrar el final de sus palabras. No tienes idea cuanto te… ¿Eh extrañado? Cuanto te… ¿Necesito? Cuanto te… ¿Odio? ¿Desprecio?

El único movimiento que se realizó fue por el cuerpo de Jake, tensándose luego de haber oído a Charlie. Nuestros ojos seguían conectados, los dos pretendiendo que su voz no nos interrumpió el momento, nuestro momento. La energía y el calor entre nosotros eran tan fuertes y tangibles que parecía imposible poder salirse de ella.

- Jacob – la voz de Charlie un poco más impaciente y más entrometida que antes.

No, vete. ¿Es qué este momento no califica como uno de esos "les daré a ustedes dos un momento a solas"?

Lo necesitaba más cerca, estar envuelta en él.

La mano de Charlie sobre el hombro de Jacob lo hizo retirarse, sacándonos de nuestro propio mundo. Segundos después noté, con ojos de preocupación, como las manos de Jake comenzaron a temblar. No en la manera de que está a punto de transformarse, pero en una manera nueva y no familiar, que hizo que Charlie lo alejara más aún.

- Jacob, deberíamos de ir yendo a lo de Sue, tu padre está contando con tu presencia… - Había un tono raro en su voz, una súplica silenciosa mezclada con advertencia.

Los ojos de Jake dejaron los míos por primera vez, dejándome vacía y hueca.

- Estoy bien Charlie – fue lo único que respondió con una demacrada voz. Sus ojos, ahora una mezcla de ese negro oscuro y mis chocolates favoritos, se desviaron acusadoramente a la mano que Charlie seguía teniendo sobre su hombro.

Mi padre no tomó la indirecta.

- Nunca dije que no lo estuvieras hijo, solamente estoy cuidando de los dos, y también sé cuanto significa para tu padre tu presencia la noche de hoy. Yo te llevaré –

- No –

- ¿Qué? –

- No. Yo manejé hasta aquí, yo los llevaré a los dos -

Hubo una pausa.

- Jacob… ¿Realmente crees que sea una buena idea que conduzcas en este momento? – la voz de Charlie era titubeante y llena de preocupación. - ¿No estás… no? – hizo un gesto durante su pausa.

- No, Dios no. Mierda… - Las manos de Jake seguían temblando.

¿Qué mierda? Me estaba cansando de todos estos mensajes.

Algo en el quiebre del comportamiento de Jake hizo que estirara mi mano y tomara una de las suyas tratando de transmitirle calma, como lo había hecho él dos años atrás, haciendo el gesto algo natural.

Los ojos de Charlie iban y venían entre Jacob y yo, con mi visión periférica fui capaz de observar la mirada de preocupación que tenía, ya que mis ojos seguían encerrados en el rostro que antes pertenecía al Jacob Black del que me acordaba. Seguía estando ahí en algún lado, escondido en lo más profundo de esta nueva persona.

- Vayamos yendo entonces – dijo Charlie con ese tono cauteloso en su voz.

Ninguno hizo el primer movimiento para retirarse. Esperen, no. No podía ir a lo de Sue. ¿Cómo iba a soportar ese encuentro cuando apenas había sobrevivido este? Mi mente ni siquiera estaba trabajando adecuadamente.

Sin embargo tampoco quería quedarme aquí. Sola. Sin haberle dicho más de cuatro palabras a Jacob. Mi cerebro se encontraba nublado, mientras trataba de procesar que hacer.

Había solamente una solución, aunque fuera racional o no, de la cual posiblemente luego me arrepienta.

* * *

El recorrido en auto fue recibido por un silencio incómodo.

Yo me encontraba acurrucada en uno de los lados de la parte trasera del 69' Chevy Camaro de Jake. La brisa que se adentraba de la ventana abierta del asiento del copiloto, en donde se encontraba sentado Charlie, me golpeaba en la cara haciendo que mis cabellos anduvieran por el lugar. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados en un intento de aclarar mi mente, lo cual no estaba teniendo ningún tipo de fruto. Podía sentir la mirada intensa de Jake quemándome desde el espejo retrovisor, y a pesar del silencio que había, mi cerebro se encontraba muy lejos como para poder concentrarme.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa de Sue Clearwater, yo estaba hecha un desastre. Cierto, yo sabía que no podía esconderme de todos para siempre ¿Pero no podían darme dosis pequeñas en vez de lanzarme hacia donde se encontraban todos?

Me mantuve escondida al lado de mi padre mientras que salíamos del auto y nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta, su mano descansando sobre mis hombros. Parece ser que mis nervios fueron notados, ya que seguía sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Jake que seguía quemándome, convirtiéndome lentamente en cenizas.

Cuando entramos a la sala todos se callaron y dirigieron sus miradas incrédulas hacia mi rostro, como si hubiera realizado un truco de magia. Bueno, supongo que podrían considerarlo así… Anunciada como muerta para luego un par de años después, volver aparecer. Todos conozcan a la Condesa Swan, hechicera de lo impensable.

La sala estaba llena de nuevas caras que no reconocía, los únicos que podía nombrar eran Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul, Emily, Billy, Sue y Ali; habían al menos otras ocho caras que me miraban y no reconocía, incluyendo a una niña y otro, un bebé en los brazos de Sam.

De repente, sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando, Embry me estaba revoloteando en sus brazos en un abrazo de hierro, y luego de que mis pies tocaran el piso fueron reemplazados por los brazos de Quil repitiendo su acción. Le susurré un agradecimiento por su anterior gesto de ayuda ante la situación con Jake; el cual, me di cuenta, no había entrado a la casa detrás de mí y de Charlie.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo Bella – la siempre educada y dulce Emily me dijo mientras me abrazaba, y cuando se retiró me di cuenta de que estaba brillando, un brillo muy maternal. A mi costado vi como Ali se acercó a mi padre dándole un casto beso en los labios. Internamente me estremecí, esa era una imagen a la cual me tengo que acostumbrar.

La mirada fija de todos sobre mí era algo abrumador.

- La cena estará lista en cinco minutos – anunció Emily a la sala antes de retirarse con Sue, la cual previamente me saludó, hacia la cocina.

- Parece que es tiempo de introducciones – la voz alegre de Ali dijo cortando el silencio para luego tomar mi mano y llevarme al medio de la sala. Tragué fuertemente una ola de miedo al seguir siendo el centro de atención. Charlie seguía a mi lado, sintiendo mi miedo, gracias a Dios.

Primero me introdujo a sus hijos Collin y Vanessa, Nessa para acortar. Collin me envolvió en un incómodo abrazo, era igual de alto y musculoso que los demás lobos en la habitación. Nessa se quedó sentada en el sillón, penetrándome con su mirada. No pude mirarla por mucho tiempo, la voz de Billy sonaba en mi cabeza burlándose, diciéndome que ellos estaban juntos; pero de lo poco que miré era como si me estuviera cacheteando. Era completamente hermosa, con ojos azules, piel de cobre y una larga cabellera digna de una modelo de Victoria's Secret.

Los siguientes fueron Leah y Seth, lo cuales brevemente recuerdo haberlos conocido cuando era una niña. Seth fue más agradable con una sonrisa amplia y un breve saludo con la mano. Pero al igual que Nessa, Leah no hizo ningún gesto de moverse o mostrar alguna señal de afecto.

Cuando luego fui introducida a la novia de Jared, Kim; ¿me podrían culpar por pensar que también me iba a ignorar olímpicamente? Sorprendentemente fue tímidamente genuina y hasta me saludó con la mano de manera decente.

- Y te acuerdas de Rachel, la hermana de Jacob… -La voz de Ali seguía mientras dirigía su mano hacia Rachel que estaba sentada arriba de Paul. Recibí el peor y más horrible "vete a la mierda" en su mirada.

Arriba de Quil se encontraba una niña de alrededor de seis años que introdujo como Claire. Sospechosamente pensé si tenía una hermana de la cual no tenía conocimiento, ya que era demasiado grande como para pensar que era su hija.

- Hola Bwella – Claire sonrió mientras me abrazaba lo que podía alcanzar de mi cintura. Bueno, ese fue el mejor recibimiento de la noche, dirigido nada más y nada menos que por una niña.

Por último me encontré mirando a Sam y su expresión controladora. – Es bueno verte Bella – me ofreció una media sonrisa que no parecía ni una pizca de genuina. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el bebé que se encontraba en sus brazos. – Este es Levi Uley, mi hijo –.

Mi mandíbula se calló al mirar al pequeño, su cabecita llena de un pelo fino y negro y mejillas sonrojadas. No es de extrañar el porqué del brillo de Emily cuando la vi. – Es hermoso Sam, ¿Cuántos años tiene? –

- Casi seis meses – ahora si la sonrisa llegando a sus ojos al hablar de su pequeño.

- ¡La cena está lista! – Sue gritó desde la otra sala, sacando a todo el mundo de su trance mientras se dirigían a la mesa del comedor en donde panes y comida se encontraban esperando.

Discretamente Jacob se adentró a la sala escondiéndose en una esquina. La situación volviéndose aún más incómoda cuando noté como Leah, Rachel y Vanessa formaban un círculo, sus labios moviéndose mientras me penetraban con la mirada. ¿Qué? ¿Estábamos de vuelta en el colegio?

En un intento de salvar el día, Charlie y Billy comenzaron a distraerme contándome las últimas noticias, como si realmente estuviera prestando atención.

* * *

El confinamiento de la cocina me proporcionó el escape que necesitaba.

- ¿Emily? –.

Sus ojos color café atraparon los míos mientras lavábamos los platos usados.

- ¿Mmh? – fue lo único que recibí de su parte mientras que raspaba fuertemente la superficie del fregadero.

- ¿Te importaría decirle a Charlie que salí un rato? Necesito… un poco de aire – inhalé, tratando de hablar lo más suavemente posible para que los lobos en la otra sala no me escucharan y para que la mujer perspicaz que se encontraba delante de mí no sospechara nada.

- Seguro, no hay problema cariño. ¿Y Bella? Estoy aquí… si necesitas alguien con quien hablar –

Me marché luego hacia la puerta trasera que se encontraba en la cocina. No podía seguir en ese comedor sintiéndome todo menos bienvenida. No había conocido ni la mitad de ellos pero me miraban como si fuera el odio personificado.

La brisa me golpeó de manera fuerte casi noqueándome. Supongo que me habré acostumbrado a los cálidos vientos tanto de día como de noche que me otorgaba Sandpoint. Bueno, no iba a llegar demasiado lejos aquí. ¿Por qué exactamente acepté a venir aquí? No tenía escapatoria.

Supongo que solamente tomaré aire fresco en vez de regresar a casa como quería.

Ni siquiera había llegado al frente en donde todos los autos estaban cuando escuché una voz llamarme. Lágrimas llenaron mis ojos de pura frustración.

Realmente necesitaba parar de escaparme, se estaba convirtiendo en un mal hábito.

Continué mi descenso, yendo a ningún lado en particular, simplemente no aquí, era demasiado pronto.

Una mano mordaz agarró mi muñeca, tratando de girar mi cuerpo para enfrentarla.

- Déjame ir Jake – mascullé, tratando en vano de soltarme. Me rendí dejándolo hacer lo que quiera.

Soltó una simple burla ante mis palabras. – No puedo Bella, créeme… lo he intentado por dos benditos años. – Genial. No quería que nuestra conversación tomara ese rumbo. No todavía.

Me di vuelta y lo miré por primera vez desde nuestro encuentro en mi casa, la luz de la luna creando sombras en sus rígidas facciones. La ansiedad rodeo mi corazón.

- Esto fue un error… - mascullé nuevamente en voz baja, permitiendo que otra ola de lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos, demasiado exhausta para lucharlas.

- ¿Qué fue? ¿Haberte ido en primer lugar o haber regresado? – me escupió las palabras, haciendo que me encogiera involuntariamente y dar un paso atrás. Su mano asegurando aún más su agarre.

Mis hombros se acomodaron y tensaron, una voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que no me acobardara. – No tienes idea por lo que he pasado – siseé de manera malévola y lastimosa a la vez, la cual no hacía comparación con su tono abrasivo y oscuro.

- Y tú no tienes idea por lo que yo he pasado, por lo que tú me has hecho pasar, por lo que has hecho pasar a Charlie. Yo morí el día que pensé que te había perdido. Sin mencionar a Charlie… -

- Detente – supliqué en un roto suspiro.

No puedo escuchar esto. No ahora, en esta situación. Por favor, por favor…

Recé para que las palabras que no podía decir se reflejaran en mi rostro y que Jacob tuviera algo de empatía hacia mi persona. Me estaba cansando de la constante ansiedad y sentía como la comida de hoy iba hacer su reaparición.

- No, creo que lo necesitas escuchar Bella. Tú tomaste la decisión de no permitir que supiéramos que estabas viva por alguna razón egoísta, ahora asume las consecuencias. ¿Sabías que Charlie enterró un ataúd vacío por ti, pensando que eras un maldito vampiro? Qué otra cosa podíamos pensar cuando no te molestaste en llamar o avisarnos que no eras… no eras… - su voz se quebró mientras soltó el agarre que tenía en mí, regresando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. – No puedes imaginar las cosas que he hecho. No tienes idea por lo que me has hecho pasar… - esta vez se frenó, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba sobrepasando un límite o hubiera dicho algo que no quería.

Para ese entonces mis manos se encontraban sobre mi boca, suprimiendo los intensos y fuertes sollozos que forzaban su salida por mis labios. Un tornado comenzó en mi interior, jugando y desordenando mis sentidos, llevándome de un lado a otro.

Enterrada… ataúd… vacío. Enterrada… ataúd… vacío. ¿Enterrada… ataúd… vacío?

Aunque mi visión se encontraba nublada por mis llantos, logré ver como Jake se preparaba para hablar de vuelta, como si tuviera miles de cosas más por decir. Cómo si no le importara degradarme. Pero por algún enfermizo giro del destino, logré cortar sus palabras ya que de repente me encontraba dando vuelta, soportando mi peso en las paredes color canario de la casa, mientras comenzaba a oler la comida antes digerida que se encontraba ahora entre la pared de los Clearwater y mi cuerpo.

Olas brutales de respiración hacían temblar mi cuerpo mientras me acordaba de sus palabras - Enterrada… ataúd… vacío. – Se enterraban en mi mente sin ningún tipo de indicio de querer salir. Me sentía liviana, como si alguien hubiera arrancado mi corazón – entumecida era la mejor palabra – cuando noté como las manos de Jake se encontraba alrededor de mi cintura, soportándome mientras los sollozos seguían saliendo.

- Llévame a casa – mi voz se oyó saliendo de manera rasposa.

Sin ningún tipo de respuesta y con un silencio insoportable, Jake me acompañó hasta la puerta del copiloto, soportando mi cuerpo en todo momento e ignorando mis vanos intentos de apartarlo. Instantáneamente me acurruqué al lado de la puerta cuando ya me encontraba sentada en los asientos de cuero, tratando de poner la mayor cantidad de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Bajé la ventana en el momento en que comenzó a conducir, deseando que el frío de la noche calmara mis náuseas. En un momento hasta me preocupé de vomitarle el auto, pero deseché la idea cuando me di cuenta que ya no tenía nada para devolver.

El único sonido que había era el de la radio, causando una tensión aún mayor en el aire.

_Our days are numbered I can tell so I won't to cry,_

(Nuestros días están contados, lo puedo sentir, por lo tanto no voy a llorar)

_Play your favorite card and tell me that I don't care about you._

(Juegas con tu carta favorita y me dicen que no me preocupe)

_That's why you're leaving right?_

(¿Por eso te marchas, no?)

_It's written in your eyes._

(Está escrito en tus ojos)

_I can't believe you'd leave me like this after all the things I held true…_

(No puedo creer que me dejes de esta manera después de todo lo que hemos pasado…)

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo dejé ser esa persona que tanto necesitaba? No tengo idea de cómo llegó a mi corazón, traté de tantas maneras de cerrar las puertas cuando la represa comenzó a sangrar. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, él tomó su lugar y nunca lo abandonó en estos dos años.

Y yo que pensé que el camino hacia aquí había sido tormentoso. Ésta era una tortura interminable, atiborrada por una gruesa tensión que ninguno de los dos iba a romper. ¿Qué se supone que tenga que decir? Sé que me merezco cada gota de su escrutinio, cada una hasta su fin. ¿Pero cómo puede pensar que todo esto fue fácil para mí? ¿Es qué no se da cuenta que todo lo que hice fue por él, por Charlie, por mi madre? Aunque haber regresado hubiera hecho trizas la solución a la que claramente había llegado luego de haber dejado Italia.

Era lo mejor para todos. Para todas las personas menos la mía. Sólo podía desear que el sentimiento fuera mutuo algún día, cuando pudiera recaudar el valor necesario para hacerlos entender.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos en la entrada de mi casa, deseosa de hacer mi escapada. Sin embargo, a pesar de los pensamientos para salir volando del auto y esconderme en las paredes, me quedé quieta en mi lugar, mis ojos delatando la impotencia que tenía para darme media vuelta y enfrentar a Jake. Sus ojos mirando hacia delante, ligeramente tensionados cuando notaron mi mirada sobre su rostro.

- Jacob – con una última súplica, para que de alguna manera pudiéramos reparar todos los pedazos rotos de nuestra conexión, dije su nombre, con la mayor cantidad de emoción que podía dar con mi garganta seca y el débil sabor a vómito en mi boca.

Sus gruesos dedos tamborilearon contra el manubrio que lucía pequeño en contraste a sus grandes manos, como si estuviera impaciente a que me retirara del auto.

Indirecta tomada.

Me di vuelta, las lágrimas trazando un ya familiar recorrido por mis mejillas, abriendo la pesada puerta.

Su voz débil y distante frenando mis acciones. – Quiero que sepas que sí te salvé. No cuando el momento lo meritaba, claramente… pero luego. Todas las noches después de esa. Veía pasar todo de vuelta… y hacía algo diferente. Evitaba que fueras a Italia, te encontraba antes de que saltaras del acantilado. Soluciones más rápidas e inteligentes, ¿sabes? Decenas de veces, todas de manera diferente… todas las noches te salvaba.

Pero supongo que nada de eso importa –

A pesar de su críptica oración, yo sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Que por dos años él cargó la culpa de mi presumida muerta en sus hombros, y a pesar de que lo atormentaban no valían nada… porque yo estaba viva. No pude enfrentarlo y me encontré fuera del auto en un instante, corriendo hacia la puerta principal, tomé la perilla con la necesidad de colapsarme en un confuso sueño.

Pero – como al destino le estaba gustando torturarme en el día de hoy – la puerta no se abrió, la cerradura no cedía, bloqueaba mi entrada. Había salido de la casa con Charlie y Jacob, sin molestarme en agarrar mis llaves antes.

- No, no, no… - rogué con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban en mi cuerpo, empujando y golpeando la estúpida puerta en el proceso.

Y ahora, que me encontraba apoyada en la puerta sollozando y maldiciendo usando todas las palabras que conocía, estaba encerrada con un ultimátum cuando lo único que quería era acurrucarme en mi cama, en la cual no había dormido por dos años, y soñar por toda la eternidad. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Este día continuaba yendo en descenso.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: bueno nuevamente gracias a todas por la espera. ayer me quede hasta tarde terminando este capitulo porque si no me iban a matar. _

_quiero agradecerle a mi beta DiAnItA LiNdA que lo reviso enseguida así lo podía publicar hoy._

_que lo disfruten..._

* * *

Capítulo 4: "¿El beso de la muerte?"

El silencio se rompió con el estruendo de un trueno, como si este día no se pudiera poner peor.

Sé que debería de considerar todos estos eventos como horribles, pero no podía dejar de admitir que este era el día más liberal de mi vida en estos dos años. Estaba aquí, en Forks, y estaba mentalmente preparada para todo el drama que estaba por venir.

¿Pero era necesario que todo – inclusive la madre naturaleza - se pusiera en mi contra? No era una mala persona que necesitaba ser castigada por el karma.

Detrás del suave golpeteo de la lluvia contra las escaleras de la entrada y el descontrolable latido de mi corazón, el sonido del Camaro de Jake dejó de sonar. Supongo que merecía ser abandonada. No debería de sorprenderme ni de causar tanto daño en mi corazón.

Enojada – no con la puerta si no con el día en sí – mis pies golpearon débilmente contra la puerta en un vano intento de abrirla. Fueron unos segundos más tarde de mi intento, que sentí una mano en mi costado sacándome del camino. Su toque no fue gentil o duro pero sí descuidado, haciendo que me tropezara.

Demasiado rápido para que mis pobres ojos humanos lo procesaran, Jacob deslizó lo que parecería ser un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta, un fuerte "bang" hizo eco en toda la sala. Hizo una seña para que fuera adentro, mientras lo miraba de manera desconcertada.

La enceradora luz de uno de los rayos fue sacándome de mi estupor al darme cuenta que Jacob tenía una copia de las llaves de mi casa. Ingresé rápidamente, pasando una de mis manos por mis cabellos mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz fluorescente que iluminaba la cocina.

Oí como la puerta se cerraba suavemente y los pasos de Jake acercándose por el pasillo.

Sí, claro… no hay problema… puedes pasar…

_¿Te das cuenta que seguramente ésta es más su casa que la tuya? Él es el que tiene el juego de llaves…_

Mmm.

No podía decidirme si estaba extasiada o molesta que me haya seguido los pasos. Y realmente en este momento tampoco quería encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta. Sin atreverme a darme vuelta y enfrentarlo comencé a vagar por la cocina buscando un saco de té, mi garganta seca y rasposa estaba pidiéndome a gritos por algo de alivio.

En un acto de pura frustración abrí bruscamente el cajón donde antes se hallaban para encontrarme con platos y servilletas. Rabiosa comencé a buscar por todos los gabinetes, encontrándome con café en el lugar donde antes estaban las especias y los libros de cocina, pero en ningún lado se encontraban las bolsas de té. Dios, carajo y mierda.

- Siéntate – su voz haciendo eco en la tensa sala, haciéndome rígida al instante. A lo largo de mi molesta búsqueda _casi_ había logrado olvidarme de su presencia. _Casi._

No teniendo energías para protestar porque realmente necesitaba una taza de té, tomé su consejo, sentándome en uno de los bancos de madera que se encontraban al lado de la barra. Pasé mi mano temblorosa por mis ojos, abriéndolos lentamente para encontrarme con la mirada intensa de Jacob.

Con un suspiró tiró su juego de llaves en la barra para luego abrir un gabinete que se encontraba arriba del lavabo y sacando dos saquitos de té.

Bueno, nunca hubiera pensado buscar por ahí…

- ¿Té negro, verde o blanco? – gruñó, resurgiendo el escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

- Sorpréndeme – murmuré, apoyando mi caliente y pegajosa frente contra el frío mármol.

Hubo un corto e incómodo silencio mientras levantaba mi pesada cabeza. El sonido de la pava y las gotas que caían de la canilla sonaba de manera fuerte en mis oídos. Si no lo hubiera sabido lo compraría con una resaca.

Cuando ya me encontraba sentada correctamente, nuevamente sentí los ojos de Jake fijos en mí. Me moví de manera incómoda sobre la silla, un montón de mariposas volando por todo mi cuerpo, mientras que mis ojos se fijaban en el juego de llaves, mis cejas se encontraban ceñidas mientras estaba cuestionándome el porqué de las mismas en su posesión.

Aparentemente la duda en mi rostro no pasó desapercibida.

- Solía pasar por acá muy seguido. Charlie decidió que sería más conveniente darme mi propio juego de llaves… tu padre puede ser bastante perezoso cuando quiere – era evidente que su último comentario tenía como fin tratar de alivianar un poco la tensión, pero nada se sentía lo suficientemente tangible como para cortarla, haciendo que el calor apareciera en la habitación y prácticamente se pudiera tocar con las manos.

- Oh – murmuré. En venganza a mis palabras mi mente sostuvo su mirada. Las palabras "Solía pasar" me hacían pensar qué era exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. ¿Ya no pasaba más por aquí? ¿Por qué mi padre parecía tan tenso al verlo antes en la puerta?

Los labios de Jacob se encontraban en una fina línea y sus dos brazos cruzados en su pecho, la tensión haciéndose aún más evidente cuando el sonido de la tetera crispando interrumpió la sala.

- Te ves más viejo – las palabras salieron de mi boca en un suave murmullo. El rubor se hizo presente en mis mejillas al darme cuenta que había expresado en voz alta mis pensamientos. Pero en verdad, realmente se veía más viejo, yo creía que la manada no envejecía mientras se mantenían activos.

El hueco debajo de sus pómulos se había intensificado y sus ojos eran más abstractos. Un hombre. Ya no era más el niño incierto que había conocido.

Su seco chasquido me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Tú también – replicó lamiendo sus labios.

Antes de que la tensión hiciera su reaparición, el sonido de un teléfono sonando hizo presencia. Miré de manera disimulada como sacaba un teléfono celular de su bolsillo, uno pequeño y brillante, parecía caro, y lo posaba sobre su oído.

- ¿Hola? – su voz gruesa haciéndome temblar y sus ojos seguían fijos en mí, el contacto demasiado íntimo para romperlo.

Podía escuchar a los a lo lejos una voz femenina saliendo del otro lado de la línea.

- Sí, Sí… lo sé, perdón – sopló una bocanada de aire – Estoy en lo de Charlie – la voz del otro lado de la línea aumentando su volumen al escuchar su respuesta.

El sonido de la pava lista interrumpió la cocina al encontrarse lista.

- Ness cálmate. Mira, me tengo que ir – pausa – Mm, seguro, seguro. Sí, yo también… Adiós.-

Jacob rompió nuestras miradas dándose vuelta y sacando la tetera de su lugar, para luego verter el agua en una de las tazas. Me mordí el labio para reprimir el sarcástico comentario que quería salir de ellos, _parece amable_, pensé. Sentía que debía juzgarla y hasta estaba un poco celosa de ella. ¿Pero podrías culparme luego de su comportamiento en la casa de Sue?

Bajé mi perezosa mirada hacia la barra y luego de un minuto una taza de té apareció en mi visión.

- Una mezcla de Té blanco y verde y una cucharada de azúcar. Tu favorito. – murmuró de manera áspera, logrando que me encogiera mientras mis manos frías hacían contacto con la taza para acercarla a mis labios. Gemí instantáneamente cuando el líquido caliente hizo contacto con mi seca garganta. Algo de alivio, al fin.

Y sí, era mi favorito.

- Um… gracias – musité mi respuesta, cuando noté cómo los ojos de Jake volvían hacer contacto con los míos.

De repente toda la emoción del día encerrada en mi interior salió abruptamente.

- ¿Qué? – bramé, sus ojos tensionándose y unas arrugas apareciendo en su frente.

- ¿Te vas a quedar sentada ahí y no darme ninguna respuesta a mis preguntas sobre dónde estuviste en estos dos malditos años? – gruñó mientras que sus brazos temblaban de tensión.

Mis hombros se tensaron.

- ¿Qué, piensas que una explicación va ayudar, que te va a facilitar las cosas? – mi voz saliendo de forma amargada. ¿No podríamos volver a la felicidad y lidiar con las preguntas y explicaciones más tarde? No era tan fácil y simple como todos pensaban; que de alguna manera la explicación arreglaría y solidificarían todos los agujeros y los daños que dejé atrás.

A ninguno le iba a gustar lo que con tantas ganas querían oír.

En otro instante las cosas cambiaron. El ruido de la silla moviéndose y la silueta de Jacob acercándose, sucedió de forma borrosa. De repente él se encontraba delante de mí, mi espalda contra la barra y sus brazos apoyándose en ella, encerrándome. Su cabeza acercándose y haciendo contacto directo con mis ojos, con unos pocos centímetros de espacio separándonos.

Estaba atrapada entre sus brazos y su escrutinio. Sus fosas nasales sacudiéndose bruscamente en cada respiración y su pecho levantándose fuertemente, sus ojos desviándose hacia el rayo que hacía presencia detrás de la ventana.

- ¿Cómo mierda puedes decir eso? –

Éste no era el Jacob que yo conocía. En sólo un par de horas había notado las diferencias en su personalidad y cómo la cambiaba fácilmente. Cuando sus ojos eran suaves y de ese color marrón dorado era el Jacob que conocía y amaba. Pero cuando su mirada se tornaba negra y dura se convertía en esta persona que no reconocía y que tampoco quería conocer.

- ¿Quién eres? – le susurré débilmente mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que produjera tantas lágrimas luego de éste día?

Hubo un silencio largo mientras que la fuerza de su pecho al respirar incrementaba y los músculos de su cuello y mandíbula se tensaban. Levanté tímidamente mis manos y rocé sus pómulos, su quijada, sus fuertes y tensas cejas…

Se mantuvo quieto, sin vida. En ningún momento reconociendo el tacto de mis manos en su piel. Sus ojos en ningún momento delatando mis caricias. Continué rozando su cara, dejando que mis pulgares recorrieran las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, para luego bajar a sus labios.

Por un momento pensé que no me había escuchado y que todavía estaba esperando una respuesta a su anterior pregunta. Pero luego noté como, suavemente, una parte de él se inclinaba hacia mi tacto.

- La persona en la cual me has convertido –

Su respuesta fue morbosa y brutalmente honesta. Cada parte de mi corazón que todavía seguía de pie se cayó al piso acompañando las demás.

Bruscamente su frente cayó en uno de mis hombros y sus brazos abrazaron mi cintura. Mis manos se unieron detrás de su cuello para mantenerlo en esa posición, cerré mis labios fuertemente junto con mis ojos, para evitar que cualquier palabra devastadora saliera de mis labios. No me iba a permitir lucir débil cuando era él el que necesitaba el consuelo. Todo por mis errores.

- Dios Bella, pensé que eras un vampiro. Hizo que me venga abajo… - su voz sonando vacía. El tipo de vacío que salía de mi boca años atrás luego de que Edward se marchara.

No le pude responder, sabiendo que en el momento que mis labios se abrieran, saldrían los llantos e inundarían mi cuerpo. Mi garganta quemaba de manera dolorosa y los golpes en mi pecho eran peor que mil cuchillos juntos.

El único alivio que le podía otorgar era el de mis caricias alrededor de su cuello y hombros, y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba.

Sostuvimos la posición por un par de minutos, ambos tratando de evitar nuestras emociones.

Los labios de Jake acariciaban suavemente la base de mi cuello. – Debería de irme… - susurró, sin embargo quedándose quieto.

Instintivamente lo abracé más fuerte. – Quédate – respiré, dejando pasar un poco de emoción en mi voz al largar un sollozo. Éste era el Jacob que conocía, del cual me acuerdo, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan rápidamente, sin saber si reaparecería en un futuro.

No podía renunciar a esto.

Casi instantáneamente respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza para luego retirarse del hueco de mi cuello y hacer contacto con mis ojos. Logré mantener mi equilibrio al salir de mi asiento y dejar un mísero espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Tal vez esto no era una buena idea, o tal vez sí. Pero no era el momento de racionalizar con mi cabeza.

Esto era lo que quería.

Encontré una de sus manos sobre la mía, lentamente acariciando mis nudillos. Me di media vuelta y comencé mi camino hacia las escaleras, llevando a Jake conmigo. Ya llegados a la habitación oscura que era mi cuarto lo dejé, agarrando una pila de ropa y dirigiéndome hacia el baño. Me puse unos pantalones y una remera demasiado grande para mi cuerpo, para luego mojar mi cara en agua fría. El rostro que me devolvía el espejo era un simple fantasma de lo que solía ser.

Después de cepillarme los dientes desaforadamente sacando el horrible sabor a vómito, que parecía haber encontrado una residencia permanente en mi boca desde que llegué, hice mi camino de regreso hacia mi habitación, encontrándome a Jake sentado en el borde de mi cama sosteniendo su cabeza con sus brazos.

Comencé a sentirme insegura, con temor de que hubiera vuelto a su personalidad oscura, a que el intruso hubiera regresado. Parándome delante de él, tomé una de sus manos con las mías, notando que estaba temblando. Sus ojos encontraron los míos, su rostro denotaba un poco de miedo. Solté un suspiro, que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo, cuando noté que sus ojos seguían teniendo ese color chocolate.

Ambas manos sostenían una de las suyas, tratando de frenar el temblor.

- ¿Por qué estás temblando Jake? – murmuré suavemente, con miedo de que cualquier palabra que saliera de mis labios, traería al impostor de regreso llevándose a Mi Jacob.

Balbuceó un par de palabras que sonaron a "abstinencia" y "estúpido".

- ¿Quieres algo para tomar? ¿Tylenol o… algo? – tartamudeé, con mi corazón latiendo demasiado fuerte entre nuestros cuerpos.

Negó descuidadamente con su cabeza. – No… se irá solo después de un rato… Sólo… distráeme – la última parte de su oración sonaba como una súplica. La manera en la que su voz sonó causó que lastimosas lágrimas quemaran mis ojos tratando de liberarse, mi corazón estaba sufriendo por él.

Y yo solamente quería terminar su sufrimiento.

Como si fuera un interruptor, fui capaz de apagar el lado racional de mi cerebro que prácticamente estaba gritándome sus opiniones. Ya no quería seguir pensando racionalmente sobre qué era lo mejor para el futuro. No, no seguiría pensando de la misma manera que lo hice por estos dos años.

Esa era la manera de vivir a salvo. La manera errónea. La manera en la cual viví por 772 días, aquellos que terminaban hoy.

Solamente quería pensar en lo correcto. En lo que quería en este momento.

Con una ligera vacilación me acerque a él hasta que nuestras frentes estuvieron pegadas, encontrándonos ojo a ojo, él ligeramente sentado en una esquina de mi cama, Las sábanas hundiéndose bajo su peso. En otra situación la manera en la cual nos mirábamos hubiera sido algo incómoda o demasiado intrusiva. Pero para nosotros era algo íntimo, sagrado.

Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, la mía de un sabor dulce mentolado y la suya de un fuego suave. Los pensamientos de "es demasiado pronto" "¿Qué pasa si se aparta?" y "¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?" fueron empujados al fondo de mi mente, listos para salir a luz en otro momento y en otro lugar.

Solamente quería vivir el ahora en vez de quedarme atrapada en el futuro, el cual había tratado de controlar por los últimos dos años.

Lo único que hizo falta fue una leve inclinación de mi cabeza para que nuestros labios se tocaran. La incertidumbre de Jake era lo suficientemente tangible como para congelarlo. Rocé nuevamente mis labios con los suyos por última vez, temerosa del rechazo que estaba a punto de recibir. ¿Era sensato pensar que en estos dos años sus sentimientos por mí no habían cambiado? Pero mis pensamientos fueron apagados cuando sus manos tomaron gentilmente mi cintura, asegurando mi posición, y sus labios me respondieron temblorosamente.

Una llama comenzó a quemar mi boca, su respiración casi demasiado caliente; mientras mis labios se abrían para recibirlo. El fuego se esparció por mi estómago, mis pulmones, creando una ola que terminó en el centro de mis muslos.

La suavidad de sus labios en contraste a sus rasgos duros, sus músculos y su pecho, me desconcertaban. El beso no era primal ni codicioso; era lento, con una suave pasión que hablaba de amor y anhelo. Su lengua trazó un camino por mis labios inferiores mientras me sentaba entre sus piernas, asegurándose que ambas piernas se encontraran seguras en sus costados y nuestras caderas tocando.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron tímidamente, logrando que un gruñido saliera de mi boca y mezclándose en el beso. Ambas lenguas danzando sin prisa, relajadamente, explorando los sensuales movimientos sin necesidad de dominancia. Era todo lo que debería haber sido dos años atrás.

Tan pronto como empezó, finalizó. Jacob se apartó, sus labios se mantuvieron separados mientras depositaban un suave beso en mis puntas, para luego desviarse. Primero pasaron por mi mandíbula, siguiendo por mi cuello en el cual depositó varios besos mojados, marcándome con lo que parecía una quemadura de tercer grado.

Mis labios seguían en llamas, mis ojos cerrados satisfactoriamente.

Encontró mis labios nuevamente, en un último beso eterno que hablaba miles de palabras. Cuando terminó se apartó nuevamente mirándome directamente a los ojos, buscando algo que yo temía que encontrara; las respuestas a sus preguntas. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras que impotentemente me abrazaba más fuerte.

Al igual que al principio del día cuando vino a verme, y como siempre había sido dos años atrás, las palabras no eran necesarias.

Con movimientos alegres nuestras posiciones cambiaron, ahora nos encontrábamos acostados en la cama, enfrentándonos. Su cabeza se colocó debajo de mi pera, en el seguro hueco que se había resguardado durante todo el día. Mis manos detrás de su cuello, sosteniéndolo, mientras que sus brazos seguían alrededor de mi cintura.

Posiblemente era incorrecto, el estar así con él. Pero nada se sentía más correcto.

Ya sea a causa de mi estado emocional y mi agotamiento mental o la comodidad de encontrarme entre sus brazos, me encontré dormida en minutos.

* * *

Unas voces apagas y el sonido demasiado fuerte de los pájaros causaron mi despertar, resucitándome de un sueño pacífico que no había logrado tener en años. Un gemido lastimoso salió de mis labios al recibir el sol directamente sobre mis ojos, mi boca asqueada por la sequedad y el terrible sabor que tenía.

Parpadeando observé el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesa de luz. El lugar de la cama en donde Jacob había dormido se encontraba vacío, algo que no me debería haber sorprendido. Observé las arrugas en la cama causadas por su cuerpo, preguntándome si todo esto – incluyendo la noche de ayer – era un simple juego de mi imaginación.

Una de mis manos flotó alrededor de las sábanas, notando que su anterior lugar seguía cálido.

Me senté rápidamente rodeando la habitación con mi mirada, deseando inútilmente que su presencia se encontrara en otro lado de la habitación observándome. Supongo que ese movimiento instintivo significaba que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Edward.

Las voces que provenían del piso de abajo continuaban haciendo eco por las escaleras, llegando hasta mi habitación. Inicialmente había pensando mantenerme escondida todo el día, con temor de la "conversación" que Charlie quería tener. Pero no podía ni imaginar la paliza que le estaría dando en este momento a Jake, era evidente que nos había encontrado en mi habitación.

De repente me sentí teniendo dieciocho otra vez.

Me levante rápidamente, vistiéndome con unos shorts y sacando los pantalones sudados que tenía puestos. Una fina línea de transpiración cayendo por mi frente, debido al encuentro nocturno con un hombre lobo.

Inmediatamente lamenté mi decisión cuando llegué al borde de las escaleras y me hubiera dado vuelta corriendo hacia mi habitación si cinco pares de ojos no se me hubieran clavado incómodamente, como si fueran un detector de mentiras.

- Luces terrible Bells – mi padre me recibió con una suave risa. Conscientemente pasé una mano por mis enredados cabellos y mis mejillas sonrosadas. Si hubiera sabido que iba a haber una reunión en el desayuno me hubiera arreglado.

- Buen día a ti también – murmuré mientras que me guiñaba el ojo. Mi corazón calentándose al instante al verlo tan… al ver como mi padre se encontraba feliz.

Fui directamente hacia el café, ignorando las demás miradas de Ali, Collin, Vanessa y Jake.

- Buenos días hermana – me congelé en mi lugar al escuchar como Collin, el cual estaba sentado en el mismo banco que yo la noche anterior, me saludaba. – Bueno tú sabes… futura hermana – rió mientras se metía una salchicha entera en la boca.

- Si claro, seguro… - busqué con mis manos la taza con café – Buenos días a ti también… - hice todo lo posible en devolverle una cálida sonrisa, pero debido a las furiosas miradas provenientes de Jake y Nessa – la cual, claramente, se encontraba sentada arriba de él – me fue difícil cumplir la acción y solamente logré una leve inclinación en mis labios.

Ali y Charlie se encontraban al lado del horno, cocinando lo que parecían ser panqueques de arándano.

- Bella… es domingo – murmuró Charlie, haciendo contacto con mis ojos.

- Aja… - devolví, preguntándome qué era lo que quería decir mientras que pensaba la mejor manera de escaparme. ¿Fingir que no me sentía bien? ¿Decirles que ya volvía y esconderme en mi habitación? ¿Salir corriendo?

Hubo un silencio hasta que Ali se aclaró la garganta y habló.

- Iremos a misa –

Casi me atraganté con el líquido que se encontraba en mi garganta. ¿Misa y Charlie? ¡El hombre nunca había dicho una plegaria en toda su vida!

- Oh, claro… bueno diviértanse – respondí, comenzando mi camino de vuelta hacia las escaleras.

Logré llegar a la primera escalera cuando mi padre frenó mi recorrido.

- Estaríamos agradecidos si nos acompañaras cariño –

Sí, estoy segura de que _todos_ estarían agradecidos…

¿Cómo podía rechazar la esperanza en su voz? Me di vuelta para observarlo, ignorando las miradas de Jacob y Nessa. – Umm… Claro, seguro, seguro – Bueno, maldita sea. – Iré a prepararme - agregué rápidamente, deseando que nadie notara la frase `Jacob' que salió de mis labios. Corrí mi recorrido por las escaleras. Si esta situación se hubiera dado dos años atrás, hubiera tropezado y volcado todo el café.

- ¡Estate lista en treinta minutos! – la voz de Charlie resonó por las escaleras.

Y precisamente veinticinco minutos más tarde me encontraba bajando las escaleras con el mismo entusiasmo que antes. Luego de la inicial pregunta "¿Qué se pone uno para ir a la iglesia?" opté por unas calzas negras y una musculosa gris que cubría mis caderas y mi inexistente trasero. Había elegido algo más cómodo y casual que vestirme para impresionar.

- ¡Pido copiloto! – gritó Collin saltando de su lugar en la cocina, dónde todos estaban esperándome.

- Sabes que siempre me siento yo ahí, idiota – Le respondió Nessa, arrojándole a su hermano una mirada de advertencia. Su voz algo más rasposa de lo que había imaginado. Mientras que todos se encontraban agarrando sus zapatos y poniendo sus platos en el lavado, yo me encontraba masticando las sobras de panqueques al sentir como mi estómago se rehusaba a pasar un segundo más sin comida.

Charlie se acercó, posando una mano sobre mis hombros y haciendo que me tensara.

- Iremos en dos autos pequeña, no cabemos en uno solo. ¿Por qué no vas con los niños y te conectas un rato? -

Mi mandíbula tocó el piso junto con mi estómago. Hasta aquí llegaron los pensamientos de que era una buena persona. Claro, adelante… arrójame a los lobos.

Golpeó cariñosamente mis hombros al notar la expresión en mi cara.

- Todavía tenemos que hablar, ¿Sí? – suspiré ante el recordatorio.

- Seguro papá – farfullé mientras él depositaba un beso sobre mi frente para luego agarrar las llaves de la patrullas.

Unos minutos más tarde me encontraba apretada, otra vez, en el asiento trasero del Camaro. Collin iba atrás conmigo – Nessa de copiloto "como siempre" – y debido a su enorme tamaño, dejando poco espacio para mi cuerpo.

- Entonces Bella, ¿Qué harás mañana? – rompió el silencio que se había mantenido por cinco minutos luego de descender hacia la reserva. Aparentemente esta iglesia era una Quileute, que no solamente predicaba el cristianismo sino que también se enfocaba en sus ancestros. Y también, aparentemente, toda la manada se encontraría ahí con sus familias.

¿Era esa una pregunta engañosa? Lo ojeé, tratando de dar mi mejor manera de 'conectarme' como me había dicho Charlie.

- Bueno, mañana es mi cumpleaños número diecisiete y habrá una fiesta en mi casa. ¡Deberías venir! No hay adultos – me codeó con un guiño.

Ah, como si esa fuera razón suficiente para aceptar. ¿No era yo prácticamente considerada como una "adulta"?

Noté los ojos de Jake sobre mí desde el espejo retrovisor, también notado como uno de sus brazos se encontraba estirados sobre las piernas de Vanessa. Sentí una ligera punzada de… ¿Dolor? ¿Celos? ¿Vergüenza?

- Claro, suena divertido – me volví para sonreírle a Collin que me respondió con una más entusiasmada.

- ¡Genial! –

Los siguientes kilómetros fueron silenciosos. Como la otra noche, la mirada de Jake se encontraba volviendo constantemente al espejo, mirándome directamente con los ojos entornados. A pesar de mis intentos era algo difícil de ignorar.

Tomando su papel como vocero Collin volvió hablar.

- Entonces Jake ¿Qué hacías tan temprano en la casa de Charlie? – preguntó ajeno a la situación.

Nessa, por otro lado… - Sí, ¿Qué _hacías_ tan temprano ahí, cariño?

Cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi cabeza contra la ventana, esperando cualquier excusa que estaba a punto de decir.

- Me quedé a dormir, en verdad –

Hubo un largo silencio.

- Ohhh… estabas – antes de que Collin pudiera terminar su pregunta Jake lo interrumpió.

- No te atrevas a decir otra palabra – su voz ácida con control, calló rápidamente a Collin. Acababa de darle una orden… una orden directa.

Mis ojos se abrieron viendo como una de las manos de Vanessa se encontraba acariciando uno de los brazos de Jake, cerca de su codo.

¿Estaba _qué?_ Quería gritar la pregunta, completamente harta de los mensajes secretos que le había dirigido Charlie ayer y ahora Collin.

Pero en verdad una parte de mí tenía miedo de saber la respuesta.

Llegamos unos minutos más tarde, había palabras en Quileute talladas en madera cerca de la entrada. Tan pronto como nos estacionamos, Jacob corrió del auto hacia el edificio, en donde otras familias se encontraban ingresando. Vanessa rápidamente lo siguió, pero antes me dirigió una mirada de odio sobre sus bellas facciones.

Collin masculló un par de obscenidades mientras me ayudaba a salir del auto.

- ¿De qué se trato todo eso? – le cuestioné, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que me cediera. La curiosidad opacando mis miedos.

- Jake, literalmente, me cortaría la polla y la garganta si te dijera. Perdón hermana, él siempre está escuchando – tocó su cabeza con dos de sus dedos para luego pasar su mano sobre mis cabellos, desarreglándolos, luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia un grupo de chicas.

Giré de forma circular, sintiéndome sola mientras trataba de encontrar a mi padre. Demonios, hasta Charlie sería mejor. Alguien que me diera la hora del día.

- ¡Bella! – la voz de Quil sonaba desde la entrada de la iglesia, con una sonrisa descabellada en su rostro.

Esperó por mí para luego llevarme dentro hacia una hilera de sillas al final de la sala. La misma niña que se encontraba ayer, Claire, estaba sentada allí con su madre.

Quil me hizo señas para que me sentara en el espacio vacío de su izquierda, dejándome al lado del pasillo. Saludó tanto a Claire como a su madre con un beso en la frente para luego dirigir su concentración en mí.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – me preguntó. Una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios, aliviada de que no tendría que sentarme junto con Jake y Ness unos asientos más adelante.

- Mejor ahora – le respondí honestamente, riéndome de su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo en tu vida? – siguió la conversación, depositando uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, todo el tiempo mirando furtivamente a su alrededor.

- Oh, eres tan disimulado – le dije rodeando mis ojos al darme cuenta que estaba tratando de sacarme información. – No hablemos de mí. ¿Qué estuvo pasando por aquí, algo nuevo? – le cuestioné tratando de llevar la conversación hacia otro lado.

Mordió el anzuelo.

Seguí su mirada mientras que se acercaba a mí, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sam y Emily que tenía a Levi en sus brazos.

- Bueno… Sam dejó de transformarse. Tú sabes, ahora que tiene una familia. Pero ya ha pasado un año y lo sigue haciendo de vez en cuando. Es como una droga – se interrumpió para cambiar de expresión – es como dejar de fumar. Una adicción que no puedes parar de un día para otro. – dijo chasqueando sus dedos. Asentí con mi cabeza lentamente. Era algo noble realmente… dejar de hacerlo. Especialmente por lo que paso con el lado derecho de la bella cara de Emily.

- Entonces, ¿Quién es el Alfa? – susurré teniendo en cuenta las familias que nos rodeaban.

- Adivina –

- Jacob – Quil asintió riendo entre dientes, confirmando mis sospechas en el auto.

- Durante un rato estuvimos sin Alfa… un par de cosas pasaban, pero hace un par de meses Jacob asumió su posición. – explicó, su rostro frunciéndose mientras hablaba de esas "cosas" que habían pasado.

Su mirada luego se dirigió a Paul que se encontraba con Rachel.

- Rachel y Paul están saliendo hace casi un año. Jake estaba jodidamente cabreado al principio – río ante la memoria – aquellos dos son como dos gotas de agua. ¿Te acuerdas de ella, no? Bueno se ha vuelto un poco… perra. Casi tanto como Leah. – río aún más fuerte. Sinceramente yo no había entendido la broma. – Mmmh – siguió su escrutinio hacia Kim y Jared – Jared y Kim están juntos desde hace casi dos años, un poco después de que te fueras – se recostó en su silla, encogiéndose de hombros – en fin, no mucho ha cambiado. La manada es malditamente grande y todavía no sabemos el porqué. No ha habido vampiros por los alrededores pero… - nuevamente se encogió de hombros, su voz convirtiéndose en un susurro junto con las demás conversaciones en la sala.

- ¿Es ella tu hermana? – le pregunté señalando a Claire.

Una sonrisa – una sonrisa cariñosa, una verdadera sonrisa – se formó en sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Nah, es complicado – explicó, para luego susurrar en mi oído - ¿Alguna vez Jake te dijo algo sobre la imprimación?

Tal vez lo hizo, tal vez no… pero mi mente estaba demasiado borrosa como para recordar. – Nop – le conteste, manteniendo mi voz en un susurro - ¿Qué es? –

Algo brilló en sus ojos castaños mientras apretaba su sonrisa y me susurró seductivamente.

- Algo un poco anormal, cosas de hombre lobo… -

Al mismo tiempo nuestras miradas captaron la de Jake, que nos observaba del otro lado de la sala. Se veía de forma primitiva, casi animal. Rápidamente Quil removió su brazo de mis hombros y se aclaró la garganta.

Cualquiera que fuera la expresión que los ojos de Jake trataban de trasmitir, fue lo suficiente para cambiar del extravagante Quil a uno silencioso.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por los review! la verdad si no fueran por ellos no se si habria terminado este capitulo para hoy. _

_Para las ansiosas les comento que las cosas se estan empezando a poner interesante y las explicaciones se acercan... ¿Qué le dirá Bella a Charlie?_

_Al ver si alguna adivina... jaja_

_Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo (voy a tratar de que sea lo más pronto posible)_


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A: perdon por borrar el capitulo, pero les prometo que fue lo mejor. ya que este esta beteado._

_gracias DiAnItA LiNdA por editar mis capitulos._

_como les dije antes, ahora les puedo prometer publicar el cap. 6 la semana que viene porque ya esta escrito._

* * *

Capítulo 5: "Confrontaciones"

- Entonces… ¿Vienes?

La última hora y media pasó – raramente – sin dolor y rápidamente. Traté, honestamente, de prestar atención al sermón debido a mi curiosidad para aprender más sobre el legado Quileute, pero una cosa dio a la otra y antes de darme cuenta mi mente estaba en cualquier lado.

En un punto estaba prestando atención a Quil Atarea Sr. hablando con una voz grave y al otro, mi mente estaba en su propio mundo. La última cosa que recuerdo haber escuchado es su voz rasposa hablándole a la pequeña sala, mientras que todos se acercaban para poder oír sus susurros. Estaba hablando sobre unos espíritus o guerreros, algo entre esas líneas.

Y ahora, una hora y media más tarde, no me podía acordar de un mísero detalle de los espíritus guerreros, ¿O eran hombres espíritus?

Encontré mis ojos escaneando la espalda de Jacob constantemente. Pareciera ser que podía sentir mis obres encima suyo, ya que cada vez que lo hacia, su mano pasaba incómodamente por la base de su cuello.

Casi se había convertido en un juego.

Habían dos pensamientos que perturbaban mi mente: Jacob y la conversación pendiente con Charlie. ¿Debería dejar de lado las partes más impresionables de la conversación y conformarlo con una media historia? ¿O darle la versión completa? Tampoco estaba segura de poder formular esas palabras, menos todavía de vivir con mis fallas.

- ¿Hola? Tierra a Bella – vi la mano de Quil agitándose al frente de mi rostro.

Estaba mirándolo directamente a la cara, su rostro formando un leve puchero y sus ojos brillaban con intriga, esperando mi respuesta.

- Lo siento. Yo… eh… Creo que no debería de ir – murmuré en respuesta, mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida, la cantidad de gente me volvía claustrofóbica.

- Aww, ¡Vamos!... será divertido, no seas tan aguafiestas – río mientras se acomodaba al lado mío.

Si no había sido capaz de sobrevivir a la cena de Sue, ¿Cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir a la fiesta de Collin? Las fiestas nunca fueron de mi agrado, demasiada interacción social y exposición para mi gusto. ¿No podía disfrutar de una agradable y callada noche dentro de mi casa?

- Mira, vayamos juntos. Otros niños compañeros de Collin estarán ahí, así que no será solamente la manada – continuó tratando de convencerme de ser su "cita" en la fiesta de Collin.

En un comienzo no estaba segura, especialmente cuando me dijo que fuéramos juntos, pero podía ver algo en sus ojos… algo que me decía que ya existía la persona indicada para él. Y para ser honesta, ya había alguien para mí también.

Un exagerado gemido salió de mis labios.

- Está bien…. – murmuré, demostrando mi poco entusiasmo.

- ¡Bien! Pensé que ibas a ser mucho más difícil de quebrar. De cualquier forma, estate lista a las siete en punto mañana a la noche, te pasaré a buscar – se dio media vuelta, luego de haberme encandilado con una sonrisa, y se fue corriendo a buscar a la pequeña Claire, que estaba esperando por él con su mamá. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta y viendo como se marchaba.

Esto sonaba cada vez más como una cita.

Charlie me llamó y señaló el asiento copiloto de su patrulla, mientras saludaba a Ali y los niños que se subían en el Camaro de Jake.

Los primeros cinco minutos camino a casa fueron de puro silencio. No era difícil sentir las dudas de Charlie y tampoco era complicado sentir mis nervios.

No sé lo que se supone que deba decir. No sé que debería decirle

Charlie se limpió la garganta, sus ojos pegados a la carretera. – Entiendo que esto es algo difícil para ti Bells. Así que hablaré primero.

Mi cuerpo entero se sintió aliviado, por el momento.

- Veamos… - comenzó, ordenando sus pensamientos – Habían pasado seis meses desde tu… eh… desaparición, cuando conocí a Ali. Estaba abajo en la estación un día, cuando un adjunto me trajo a un niño por peleas y vandalismo. Yo estaba interrogándolo, tratando de ver cómo manejar la situación, él era un niño en esa época, sólo catorce años…

Ahí fue cuando Ali pasó a buscar a Collin, el niño al cual estaba interrogando. Solía juntarse con el grupo incorrecto de personas en el colegio, por suerte la manada le mostró el camino correcto. Después de eso, hubo papeleos y la duda de qué hacer con Collin. Ali y yo comenzamos a vernos un mes después, ella prometió pagar todos los daños realizados en la vieja casona que Collin había quemado y a la familia del niño a quién había golpeado.

Unos meses después me dirigía hacia la casa de Ali para ver a los niños. Ella se encontraba fuera en una reunión, es diseñadora de interiores, y había dejado a Collin y Nessa solos por dos días. El chico no se estaba sintiendo bien, en ese momento se encontraba en el jardín discutiendo con Nessa, que estaba tratando de meterlo dentro de la casa debido a que se encontraba con fiebre, yo estaba listo para llevarlo al hospital… - murmuró recordando mientras nos adentrábamos en Forks. – Luego, de repente, Collin salió corriendo hacia el bosque, gritando que quería estar solo. Yo pensé que estaba consumiendo algo… Y de la nada se transformó, casi tuve un paro cardíaco cuando lo vi, sin mencionar a Nessa que estaba gritando en temor. ¡Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando! Él siguió corriendo hacia el bosque, ahora en forma de lobo, podía escuchar los aullidos de la manada y estaba tan aturdido que no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces… llamé a Billy, no sabía con qué otra persona hablar y tampoco podía llamar a la policía. Ness y yo nos encontrábamos en un completo estado de shock. Billy vino hacia la casa y nos contó la historia de los Quileute y la manada. Ahí entendí porqué Jake se había vuelto más grande y parecía el increíble Hulk. Tenía un par de sospechas, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que eran hombres lobo. – Charlie río en completa aceptación sobre lo que estaba hablando. Al igual que yo, cuando me había enterado.

- Yo estaba más preocupada en que decirle a Ali sobre su hijo. Resulto ser que ella ya sabía. Su tatara tatara abuelo había sido el creador del Consejo; él estuvo ahí cuando la primera manada se creó. Luego de ese día, cada miembro de su familia toma el puesto como líder del Consejo, en el cual Billy forma parte. Ningún familiar de ella se encuentra vivo, por lo tanto ella ha tomado la posición. Ella no pensó que Collin se transformaría, era muy joven en ese momento…

De cualquier forma, tratamos con eso un par de meses y yo comencé a ir a las fogatas que la manada llevaba a cabo. Fueron tres semanas después que me explicaron todo: que los chicos se transformaban solamente cuando había vampiros cerca, sobre los Cullen… - sus dientes trinaron y sus labios se pusieron en una fina línea – Mira, ni siquiera voy a tratar de entender el porqué desapareciste con ellos o cómo podías confiar en esos vampiros, porque nunca lo entenderé. Pero sé todo sobre ellos… - susurró, mirando fuera de la ventana mientras estacionaba el auto. – Entonces, como te dije ayer, le propuse a Ali un par de meses atrás que viviéramos juntos. Ella estuvo ahí en el peor momento de mi vida y me hace increíblemente feliz. Sin mencionar que es una excelente cocinera – rió mientras nos bajábamos de la patrulla – Por el momento no hemos empezado con los planes para la boda, todavía hay un par de cosas que faltan por resolver… - aludió, como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso.

- Bueno, yo eh… estaba pensando en comprarme un lugar. Posiblemente en Port Angeles o por ahí… - pensé, no queriendo atrasar sus planes.

Charlie asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se adentraba en la casa y me señalaba el sillón para que tome asiento. Me senté de manera rígida, mirando todo el tiempo mis manos que se encontraban apoyadas en mis rodillas.

- Las cosas no han cambiado mucho por aquí cariño. Tu mamá hace visitas cada par de meses. Pero todo sigue siendo lo mismo – Sí, claro.

Se quedó en silencio mientras se sentaba perezosamente en un sillón delante de mí, haciéndome entender que él ya había hablando y ahora era mi turno de explicar los dos años de silencio. Si sólo fuera algo fácil y no doloroso de contar, con un final feliz…

Empecé a morder la uña de mi dedo índice, las memorias de estos dos años que había tratado de ocultar en estos dos días, inundaron rápidamente todos mis pensamientos.

- Mira papá… hay ciertas cosas que no te podré explicar hasta que esté lista… - Mi voz quebrándose mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire – Las razones detrás de mi motivo… porque me mantuve lejos… no… no las puedo decir ahora. Seré capaz con el tiempo… pero por favor entiéndeme – No le di tiempo de responder ya que me encontraba explicando. – Los primeros cuatro meses me quede con los Cullen en Alaska. Después… después de ese tiempo los dejé. Ellos me ayudaron, me dieron un auto y dinero. No los odies Charlie, ellos solo trataban de ayudarme… Carlisle me ayudo para obtener mi título escolar, ya que me había perdido los últimos cuatro meses de clases…. – murmuré, mis ojos seguían pegados en mis manos.

- Manejando atravesé Canadá hasta llegar a Billings en Montana. Por un tiempo me quedé allí y cambié el auto por uno más barato para tener dinero extra, el cual lo gasté en un pequeño apartamento y comencé a trabajar en un restaurante. Me quedé allí alrededor de diez meses, simplemente trabajando… luego decidí mudarme a Sandpoint en Idaho porque… - Por un pequeño y enfermizo deseo de que alguien de Forks o alguno de la manada pasara por el pequeño café en donde trabajaba. Porque así tendría un motivo para volver razonable: el destino, y no el que tengo ahora: debilidad. – Porque quería estar cerca de casa. Y luego… luego no pude seguir aguantando y volví… se que probablemente me odies o pienses que soy estúpida e inmadura, y mereces tener esos pensamientos… pero… pero era lo que tenía que hacer – No le podía decir la razón. No podía observar la expresión en su rostro si le llegara a decir cuáles habían sido mis verdaderas intenciones.

El me odiaría.

Yo me odiaba. Me seguía odiando. Pero mis sentimientos se incrementarían aún más si llegara a ver esa reacción en Charlie.

No me di cuenta que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, hasta que sentí a Charlie al lado mío acariciando mi espalda.

- Bueno, lo que importa es que estás de vuelta cariño. Sana y a salvo – titubeó, pero luego se decidió por abrazarme.

A Salvo. ¿Estaba a salvo?

* * *

La charla había sido buena. Por lo menos, así estaba actuando Charlie. Quién sabe qué era lo que realmente estaba pensando; ese hombre tenía una manera de esconder sus sentimientos. Qué lástima que no me haya pasado ese gen.

Todavía tenía el resto del día para matar y solo tenía una cosa en mente.

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre luego del desayuno que se llevó a cabo. Charlie se encontraba sentado en el living – casi como en los viejos tiempos – mirando un partido.

- Papá, ¿Tienes planes para la cena? O… ¿Vendrá alguien? – me encontraba parada frente al refrigerador, observando las opciones para la noche de hoy. Eso si Charlie no tenía otros planes. Que mierda, posiblemente los domingos hagan alguna cena familiar después del día en familia en la Iglesia.

- Nop. Solo nosotros dos hoy cariño –

- ¿Te parece bien que haga algo? ¿Qué quieres comer? – hace mucho que no cocinaba algo. Todo el tiempo que estuve en Idaho mis alimentos se basaban en comidas recalentadas en el microondas o algún que otro local de comida rápida.

Charlie se quedó contemplándome por un par de segundos. – ¿Qué te parece esa lasaña con tres capas de queso que solías hacer? Ali es bastante estricta con el régimen de comida sana, pero este puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto.

Reí, notando por primera vez que estaba más delgado. – Veré que puedo hacer – murmuré, al notar que la heladera estaba llena de ingredientes sanos. Seguí husmeando, mis ojos notaron un pequeño papel que contenía los números de teléfono de todos en el caso de una emergencia. El número de Billy se encontraba allí y no me pude resistir.

Era todavía muy temprano para comenzar con la cena, o por lo menos eso era lo que me decía a mí misma.

Era tiempo de hacer una llamada.

Sacando el papel, realicé una rápida escapada hacia mi habitación, buscando algo de privacidad. Me llevó unos cinco minutos encontrar mi teléfono celular, el cual tenía ocho llamadas perdidas, no era de sorprenderme que Edward estuviera tan preocupado. Y luego otros diez minutos decidiendo si marcar los números o no.

No hablaba con Jake desde ayer en la noche. Y lentamente me estaba volviendo loca.

- ¿Hola? – la voz de Billy salió del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Billy, es Bella… er… ¿Se encontraría Jake? – no estaba segura en dónde me encontraba con Billy. Él estaba en toda su razón la otra noche de vengarse, pero lo conozco de prácticamente toda mi vida. ¿Eso no contaba para algo?

- Oh, hola Bella. Lo lamento pero Jake no se encuentra. ¿Tienes un bolígrafo y algo de papel? Te daré su número celular… -

Antes de darme cuenta de qué estaba pasando, salté de mi cama hacia el escritorio. Háblenme de sobre entusiasmo…

Luego de que me pasara un par de números y me deseara un buen día, regresé hacia mi cama sentándome en posición india y analizando mi teléfono.

Esta vez, como era obvio que Jake iba a atender o sonaría directamente el correo de voz, tuve que esperar unos completos quince minutos para acumular el valor. Analicé los pros y los contras y la posibilidad de que me contestara. Si llamara del teléfono de casa, reconocería el número e ignoraría la llamada si no quisiera hablar. Pero como este celular, del cual ahora estaba agradecida, tenía un número que no reconocía, Jake lo contestaría por curiosidad de quién lo estaba llamando.

Entonces, las probabilidades decían que iba a contestar. Ese pensamiento me asustaba y me entusiasmaba a la vez.

En algún momento mientras mis emociones tomaban el control de mi mente, mi pulgar me traicionó apretando el botón para iniciar la llamada. Tomó solamente dos tonos para que la voz de un hombre contestara. Mi corazón se sentía a punto de salir de mi garganta.

- ¿Hola? -

- ¿Jacob? – por supuesto que era Jake, reconocería su voz en cualquier lado.

- ¿Bella? -

- Uh… sí… hola – hice mi mejor esfuerzo en tratar de ser casual, pero fallé miserablemente. No había nada "casual" entre nosotros.

Hubo una larga pausa. Yo estaba, literalmente, temblando de los nervios.

- ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número? – se notaba que le faltaba la respiración, estaba exhalando fuertemente.

¿Es qué no quería hablar conmigo? – Llamé a tu padre para ver si estabas allí y me pasó tu número… um, perdón si no querías. –

- No, no… está bien – me interrumpió. Su voz tenía un doble timbre, causando que mi labio inferior se viera atrapado por mis dientes, mientras que mis dedos agarraban la birome* que se encontraba tirada por mi cama.

Por un momento no pude encontrar las palabras, mierda… ni siquiera me podía acordar para que lo había llamado. El terror que tenía de que él me cortara el teléfono a mí – la mujer que se encontraba sin palabras del otro lado de la línea – hizo que saliera de mi trance.

- Entonces… nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar la otra noche… - murmuré, cerrando mis ojos fuertemente en frustración al notar que debido a mis nervios mi voz sonaba de manera temblorosa, un rasgo que últimamente estaba teniendo muy seguido.

_Esto_ debería de ser fácil. _Esto_, hablar con Jake, debería de ser fácil, como siempre lo fue. Y dolía que no lo fuera.

- Si, he estado un poco ocupado… - paró y su respiración se corto por cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo.

Claro, estoy segura que solamente has estado ocupado…

- Bueno, ¿Crees que podremos, no sé… encontrarnos y hablar… o salir por ahí? – caí de costado en la cama, preguntándome porque demonios sonaba como una adolescente de trece años hablando con su amor de colegio.

Hubo, nuevamente, una larga pausa.

- Tengo que irme Bella. Estoy trabajando… yo… yo… te llamaré más tarde –

Y luego la línea se cortó. Me quedé mirando, como una mujer loca, el celular. Sintiendo el leve pinchazo del rechazo entrar en mi cuerpo. Bueno ¿No me dio una respuesta exacta, o si?

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando entendí el funcionamiento de los mensajes de textos, releí el mensaje que planeaba enviarle a Jake, lo había re—escrito aproximadamente siete veces y quedó de la siguiente manera:

_Por favor Jacob… dame una oportunidad… te extraño._

Una vez que obtuve el valor apreté el botón de enviar – rezando silenciosamente que el mensaje le llegara – y tiré mi teléfono hacia el otro lado de la cama. Necesitaba distraerme o me volvería loca observándolo y esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Si es que lo hacía. Pero tenía que tratar, y lo continuaría haciendo hasta que me rechazara.

Comida. Cena. Haría la cena. Eso sería una gran distracción.

* * *

La cena pasó como una rápida brisa. Charlie disfrutó toda la cantidad de carbohidratos y colesterol que contenía la lasaña que había hecho. Me tomó dos horas realizarla, por suerte una larga distracción.

Estaba en el medio de la limpieza de la cocina, ahora escondida debajo del desastre de la combinación entre el desayuno y la cena, cuando Charlie habló.

- Estaré en la estación todo el día de mañana, Bells. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

- Bueno… hice planes de ir a la fiesta de Collin…. – murmuré, raspando fuertemente un plato que tenía un pedazo de panqueque pegado.

- Oh bueno, eso es genial cariño. Creo que será algo bueno para ti conectarte con ellos. Además creo que le gustas a Collin – rió bajo sus dientes, mientras mi rostro se llenaba de vergüenza.

- Eso es raro Charlie. Él es como… cuatro años más chico que yo – me encogí, recordando mis años en el colegio cuando tenía diecisiete años y era nueva en la ciudad, sin amigos y enamorándome de un vampiro…

- Jake es dos años más chico que vos – Charlie destacó con seriedad. Me di vuelta para enfrentarlo con cara de shock, demasiado estupefacta como para decir algo. – Sabes, lo encontré en tu habitación ayer a la noche… - terminó su frase encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

- Gracias por pensar tanto de mí papá – gruñí volviendo a la limpieza.

- No, no… sabes que no me refería en esa manera. Solamente estaba remarcando un punto. – se rió para luego guiñarme un ojo y retirarse de la habitación. – Oh y ¿Bella? Ali quiere pasar un tiempo con vos, tener un día de chicas. ¿No te importaría salir un día con ella y con Nessa, no? Significaría mucho para mí.

Oh, me usó la carta de "hazlo por mí". Genial. Simplemente genial. No estaba en contra de pasar tiempo con Ali, parecía una persona genuina y dulce. Pero su hija era un asunto completamente diferente.

- Seguro, suena divertido – murmuré secamente, deseando que no haya registrado la poca sinceridad en mi tono de voz. Realmente quería hacer esto por él, seguir viéndolo feliz sin que mi amargura lo opacara.

Nuevamente me escondí en mi habitación, dándome cuenta que todavía quedaba una cosa por hacer. Encontré mi celular y lo tomé con mis temblorosas manos, una luz roja titilaba, avisándome de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

_No sabes cuento te he extrañado yo, Bella…_

Otra respuesta indirecta a mi pregunta. Dios, este hombre tiene una manera de confundirme… sin embargo, una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios al leer su respuesta.

Ignorando los sentimientos contradictorios que me rodeaban, me tiré arriba de la cama marcando un número de teléfono que me sabía de memoria.

Con el celular sobre mi oído, apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, depositando una de mis manos sobre mis ojos, finalmente alguien contestó.

- ¿Hola? – contestó una voz frenética y aguda. Típico de Reneé.

- Hola mamá. -

* * *

El lunes fue un día horrible.

El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, y yo no estaba encerrada en un pequeño pueblo en Idaho. Hubiera sido algo sacado de un cuento de hadas… si es que no hubiera aceptado ir a una fiesta esa noche.

¿Por qué iban a tener una fiesta un lunes por la noche? ¿No tenían clases? Oh, cierto… vacaciones de verano. Bueno, me estaba poniendo vieja.

Gasté la primera parte del día durmiendo. Algo en estos dos últimos días había sacado toda la energía que tenía. Por lo menos esa era mi excusa. La segunda parte del día me obligue a salir de la cama, comí un enorme desayuno seguida de una cálida ducha, para luego reorganizar mi habitación y desempacar las tres pequeñas mochilas que había traído conmigo desde Sandpoint.

Era algo irracional desempacar, ya que tenía planeado – en un futuro cercano – conseguirme un departamento. Pero quería volver a sentirme cómoda en mi vieja habitación, y tampoco quería pasar el resto del día pensando que me tenía preparada la noche de hoy.

Las siete de la tarde llegaron muy rápido. Yo estaba hecha un desastre. Algo estaba mal conmigo, estaba pensando demasiado y muy sobre excitada por un estúpido cumpleaños. Bueno, está bien… gran parte de esa excitación no venía de la fiesta en sí, sin embargo era un factor importante.

A pesar de mis esperanzas de que se haya olvidado de nuestros "planes", Quil no llegó ni un minuto tarde. Estaba tan aferrada a la simple idea de que no iría, que cuando escuche el sonido de una bocina de auto afuera, me asusté. Me di cuenta en ese momento, que ni siquiera me había cambiado o me había visto en el espejo, tratando de verme de alguna forma presentable, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra chica normal de este planeta.

¿Por qué no podía ser esa mujer normal de veinte años de edad, que disfruta de salir y prepararse?

Por suerte estaba tan apurada cambiándome, que olvidé todos los pensamientos del porque me estaba cambiando y a quienes vería en ese lugar. Me puse un par de shorts – deseando que afuera hiciera calor – y una remera negra en escote-v, el color de la misma me hacía ver un poco bronceada, gracias a la constante exposición solar en Sandpoint.

Me aseguré de agarrar mi propio juego de llaves evitando cualquier futuro accidente como el de la vez pasada, seguido de mi teléfono celular y un par de sobres que me pidió Charlie que le diera a Collin. A veces me preguntaba si mi padre era más astuto de lo que parecía, debería de haberse dado cuenta de que esta fiesta no se trataba de juegos inocentes.

Un minuto más tarde me encontraba en la camioneta Ford de Quil, exhalando fuertemente, tratando de recuperar mi respiración luego de la corrida realizada dentro de mi casa.

- Estaba preocupado de que me dejaras plantado Bella – se rió sarcásticamente para luego comenzar la marcha.

Había considerado esa opción, de llamarlo y darle alguna excusa, que estaba enferma o… no lo sé castigada o algo.

- No deberías de haberme traído, tendría que haber venido en mi auto – murmuré, observando fuera de la ventana los árboles que rodeaban el borde del camino.

Quil bufó - ¿Por qué? No tendría sentido. –

- Tengo un presentimiento de que no me quedaré mucho tiempo. Y no quiero arrastrarte de la fiesta para que me lleves a casa, solamente porque no estaba pasándola bien… - gruñí, los nervios estaban comenzando a golpearme en la base de mi estomago.

- Necesitas relajarte Bella. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Bueno a excepción de Nessa - río para luego sonreírme.

- Gracias por el apoyo – dije sarcásticamente, moviendo nerviosamente mis manos por mis rodillas.

- Sólo toma un par de tragos y relájate –

- ¿Estás tratando de emborracharme? –

- Nop. Tú-sabes-quién me ahorcaría. Probablemente me mataría. No quiero ponerlo a prueba –

Rodee mis ojos. - ¿Por qué le importaría? Él tiene una novia – arrugué mi nariz regresando mi vista hacia la ventana.

- Bella, ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que aparte de ser ridículamente terca eres súper inconsciente? – río fuertemente esta vez.

Bueno, gracias por remarcarlo. Capitán obvio.

Ignoré el comentario, sintiéndome demasiado molesta como para hablar sobre mí. – Entonces… ¿Vendrá Jacob? – de alguna manera intenté para que la pregunta saliera de manera desinteresada.

Obviamente me estaba engañando a mí misma.

Quil no pudo evitar sonreírme, fuego bailando en su mirada. – Claro que vendrá, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo. Es esperado que venga, siendo el Alpha y demás… -

- Oh claro – estúpidamente estaba rezando que Vanessa no se encontrara ahí. De nuevo, me estaba engañando a mí misma. Después de todo era el cumpleaños de su hermano menor.

Hubo otro largo silencio mientras nos adentrábamos en La Push, pasando la zona residencial central.

- Entonces, ¿Quién es ella? -

- ¿Quién es quién? – me preguntó confundido mientras observaba a su alrededor, viendo si había alguien.

- La mujer de quién estás enamorado – murmuré, viendo cómo los rasgos en su cara se suavizaron en una confundida y cálida sonrisa. Era tan contagiosa que hasta logró hacerme sonreír, hacer sonreír a la mujer de veinte años que estaba nerviosa por una fiesta de adolescentes.

- Es complicado – me respondió mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se estacionaba al frente de una casa rodeada de autos, al menos treinta se encontraban estacionados.

Me encontré demasiado atónita como para recordar la conversación - ¿Cuántas personas hay? – dije mirando asombrada la línea de autos.

- Bueno… Collin es un chico bastante popular en el colegio de la reserva. Jugador estrella del equipo de básquet, sin mencionar que se junta con un grupo de chicos más grandes. Eso le da una buena reputación – río por última vez para luego salir del auto.

Y luego, como si habría algo más para distraerme, me encontré a mí misma observando tontamente algo diferente. La casa de mi nueva familia era la más grande y gloriosa en toda La Push. Que mierda, en todo Forks.

Dos pisos hechos de madera con enormes ventanales de vidrios. Había un pequeño sendero con arcos rodeados de margaritas y narcisos. Estaba abrumada por el tamaño y la belleza del lugar.

- ¿_Ésta_ es la casa de Ali? – dije atontada, mientras Quil me guiaba. No podía sacar mis ojos de la casona.

- Sip. Mayormente la llamamos la casa de las fiestas. La manada pasa la gran mayoría del tiempo aquí. Ali es bastante buena onda al respecto – sonrió al ver mi expresión.

- Con razón Jake está saliendo con Vanessa – murmuré entre mis labios, sin pensar que Quil lo pudiera oír, hasta que lo escuché estallar en risas. Cierto, oídos de lobo.

- Sabes que no es de esa manera – se río por debajo a ver la expresión rígida en mi rostro.

Bueno al menos déjame pensar que es por eso, ¿Puedes?

No respondí, mientras que él agarraba mi antebrazo y me guiaba por la colosal puerta de madera. La casa se encontraba vacía, pero el sonido de la música y las voces se oían llegar desde la parte trasera. Una vez en el jardín, por la tercera vez en cinco minutos, me quede observando todo de manera atónita.

El jardín estaba compuesto de al menos dos hectáreas rodeadas de pasto para ser seguido del comienzo del bosque. A la izquierda se encontraba una pileta y un jacuzzi, y del lado derecho había una cancha de básquet y un cuadrado rodeado de arena con una red de vóley. Por último en el medio había un fogón rodeado de sillas.

Sin mencionar que había al menos cuarenta chicos, la manada incluida. La gran mayoría se encontraban en la pileta con un par de jóvenes que posiblemente fueran del grado de Collin.

- ¡Bella! ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido! – Collin corrió hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Bueno por lo menos uno lo está.

- Toma, Charlie quería que te diera esto – le otorgué una carta verde que aceptó rápidamente. Luego de que Quil y yo le deseáramos un feliz cumpleaños y se marchara murmurando algo sobre traer más bebidas, Quil me llevó hacía el grupo que se encontraba rodeando la fogata.

- No creo que esto sea un buena idea Quil… - le rogué en un susurro, sintiéndome fuera de lugar.

- Dale una oportunidad. Toma, siéntate al lado de Kim… ella es la más simpática. Yo agarraré algo para beber. ¿Qué quieres? –

¿Qué quería tomar? ¿Quería algo para tomar? Con la esperanza de que lograra relajar mi cuerpo, la pregunta ya estaba respondida en mi cabeza.

- Cualquier cosa que tú tomes – le respondí mientras me sentaba en la silla vacía al lado de Kim. Ella se dio media vuelta y me sonrió cálidamente al instante.

- Entonces, tú eres la famosa Bella. He escuchado mucho sobre ti – su voz era suave y baja, haciendo que mis oídos se agudizaran para agarrar sus palabras sobre los gritos de los jóvenes y el ruido de la música.

No estaba muy segura de cómo responder. Por lo tanto me la quede mirando, estúpidamente.

- Oh, nada malo por supuesto. Charlie siempre me hablaba de ti. ¡Pensaba que podríamos haber sido grandes amigas! Como a ti, me interesa la cocina y la lectura. – sonrió, tomando el resto de, lo que asumía que era, vodka.

Luego de este comienzo hablamos sobre muchas cosas. Desde Vonnegut hasta fettuccini a la boloñesa. Era la conversación más normal que tenía desde siempre.

En un punto Quil me dio una especie de bebida que sabía a jugo de arándanos y quitaesmalte. Mi suposición era que estaba mezclado con algún fuerte licor.

Sólo unos minutos después Vanessa se acerco a nosotros, con lo que parecía ser una traviesa sonrisa danzando en sus labios.

- Hola Kim, ¿Te molesta si hablo con Bella? – le ordenó a la pobre muchacha que asintió con su cabeza y le dejó libre el asiento para sentarse sobre las piernas de Jared.

Nessa tomó su asiento, sentándose de manera rígida. La minúscula cantidad de alcohol que había tomado había logrado frenar mi nerviosismo.

- Mira, no estoy acá para ser una perra – dijo, logrando que la observara fijamente a sus obres de hielo. Era aún más hermosa de cerca.

Tuve que evitar rodar los ojos. – Ya lograste eso – le aseguré sarcásticamente, mientras observaba como su rostro se fruncía.

- Mantente lejos de Jacob – de repente no estaba jugando a ser buena.

- Suenas como si estuvieras insegura de tu relación – destaqué. Su rostro fruncido estaba profundizándose mientras acercaba su cuerpo a mi silla.

- Dije, mantente lejos de él – siseó.

- Escucha, honestamente no me interesa conocerte, pero tengo que aprender a tolerarte porque tu mamá hace feliz a mi papá. Pero lo que sea que esté pasando entre Jacob y yo, se queda entre _Jacob y yo._ Cuando él me diga que me vaya, me iré. Deja de lamentarte porque nada de lo que digas me va a asustar. – mis ojos taladraron los suyos, cansada de su patética actitud.

¿Dónde se encontraba guardado este coraje cuando me encontraba en la secundaria con las encantadoras Jessica y Lauren?

- No deberías de haber regresado. Todo era mucho más fácil cuando pensaban que estabas muerta – se paró, observándome desde arriba – Patética – terminó, para luego marcharse hacia la dirección de la casa.

Me encontré más lastimada sobre sus últimas palabras que sobre el pedido de que me alejara de Jake. Eso era absurdo, a no ser… a no ser… a no ser que Jake lo quisiera de esa manera. Mis ojos buscaron frenéticamente los suyos, por primera vez en la noche. Se encontraba sentado del otro lado del fuego, con su cabeza enterrada entre sus manos.

Él nos escucho. Por supuesto que nos escuchó. Y simplemente se quedó ahí… sentado. Haciendo nada más que parecer miserable. Las lágrimas que comenzaron a arder en mis ojos no fueron causadas por las palabras de Vanessa, ya que no significaban nada para mí, pero sí en respuesta a la reacción de Jacob. O mejor dicho la falta de reacción. Estúpidamente pensé que me iba a defender, o como mínimo dirigirme una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Pero todo lo que recibí fue nada. ¿Era esta una jodida y enfermiza venganza?

Aparté el vaso que se encontraba en mis manos y me levanté, sintiéndome un completo chiste. El mundo alrededor mío giró un par de veces, por haberme levantado muy rápido o por la cantidad de alcohol ingerida, mis manos se cerraron fuertemente en forma de puño descansando a cada lado, mientras encontraba mi centro de gravedad.

Capaz Vanessa tenía razón. Capaz no debería de haber regresado. ¿Qué demonios había esperado?

Luego del mareo encontré a Quil sentado un par de sillas al lado mío. – Quil… yo… yo necesito regresar a casa. Llamaré a Charlie para ver si me puede pasar a buscar – gruñí al notar la bebida entre sus manos. No tenía un deseo de muerte. Por lo menos no en el día de hoy.

- Ps, no vas a llamar al jefe de la policía para que venga a buscarte – Quil se paró apoyando sus bebida en el piso. – No, no, yo te llevaré. No estoy borracho, tú sabes, metabolismo de hombre lobo y todo eso. De todas formas, hay alguien a quien quiero ver. – me dirigió una triste sonrisa al ver la expresión en mi cara.

Debió haber escuchado la discusión con Vanessa. La manada entera la habrá escuchado. Genial. ¿Estaban todos de acuerdo con ella? ¿Qué no debería de haber vuelto?

Sentí un millón de pares de ojos enterrados en mi espalda.

* * *

_N/A: ya saben el proximo capitulo lo publicare pronto. asi que si les gusto el capi ya saben como agradecerlo u.u_


	6. Chapter 6

Como lo prometí aca esta el capítulo 6. Un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta y otro a todos ustedes por su pasencia.

Voy a tratar de darles el proximo capitulo para la semana que viene, pero no les pues prometer nada porque ya empece con los parciales.

Los dejo leer...

* * *

Capítulo 6: "Bells"

El único escape que pude encontrar fue el de esconderme entre un montón de sábanas en mi cama. Quién sabe qué hora del día era, por lo menos yo no lo sabía. Después de que Quil me dejara la noche anterior, fui directamente a mi cama y no me había movido ni un centímetro desde ese momento.

Estaba completamente feliz quedándome en este lugar, el tejido de mi cama escondiéndome del mundo de verdad. El único problema con esto es que no tenía nada que hacer más que atormentarme y burlarme de los recuerdos de la noche anterior y repetir la escena de la fiesta de Collin una y otra vez.

Muchas emociones, las suficientes para volverme loca, comenzaron a inundarme desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Al principio sentí lo obvio, dolor y traición. La imagen de Jacob lleno de miseria, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, estaba impregnada en mi memoria de tal manera que podía agarrar un bastidor y dibujarlo en él perfectamente. En algún momento de la noche llegué a una conclusión, me merecía que no se haya molestado en defenderme, ¿qué demonios?, ¡merecía que ni siquiera reconociera mi presencia! Él no me debía absolutamente nada, ¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo?

_Yo _era la que tenía que enmendar estos dos años. No podía quedarme sentada, lamentando el hecho de que él no solamente tenía una novia, si no que su vida había progresado más de lo que había imaginado, aunque había esperado de él un recibimiento similar al de Charlie.

Querido y viejo Charlie, ¿Dónde estaría ahora sin él?

Luego el sentimiento de traición fue reemplazado por el de autocompasión. Probablemente no merecía sentirme de esa manera, culpable y con lástima de mi misma, pero ahí fue cuando caí en la conclusión: no había otra persona a quien culpar.

Las sábanas estaban enroscadas entre mis piernas, atándome al colchón, mientras me aferraba fuertemente a la almohada, escondiendo mi cabeza de la luz. Hablando de eso, mi cabeza se aturdía con cada latido, fuera por la cantidad de alcohol consumida la noche anterior o por la molestia que tenía conmigo misma. Cada pequeño sonido parecía multiplicado.

Estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que era martes, debido a la luz que emergía de mi ventana, y que la cabeza de Charlie había aparecido para anunciar que se iba a la estación. Seguramente era mediodía. Estaba tirada aquí desde hace horas.

Un molesto sonido comenzó a surgir de algún lado. Sin pensarlo, mis manos comenzaron a buscar entre las sábanas, guiándose por la vibración que surgía de mi celular. Mantuve mis pesados párpados cerrados, asegurando la almohada en mi cara mientras abría el teléfono.

- ¿Hola? – la voz saliéndome ahogada debido a la almohada.

No me había molestado en fijarme quien llamaba. Mis suposiciones decían que era Edward o hasta Alice apenada de mi vida. Ella debió de haber visto lo sucedido.

- ¿Estás ocupada? – la voz preguntó. Esa no era Alice ni tampoco Edward.

Me senté de un golpe, la almohada cayéndose al piso mientras que ponía el aparato enfrente de mí para ver la pantalla. No, no podía ser…

Jacob.

Mis labios se abrieron de la sorpresa.

¿Estaba ocupada? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? No podía encontrar mi voz mientras buscaba las palabras.

Logré sacar un débil – Eh… ¿No? – mi corazón latiendo a más no poder, compitiendo con algún caballo invisible. Les juro que estaba mostrando signos de un ataque cardíaco*.

- Estate lista en diez minutos – contestó de manera _demasiado_ casual.

Observé mi vestimenta. Me sentía, seguramente también me veía, de forma atontada. Sin mencionar que mis cabellos estaban todos enredados y lejos de verse presentables. Y para rematarlo todo tenía un humor de porquería. No había manera que pudiera arreglar todo esto en diez minutos.

- ¿No me podrías dar veinte minutos? – le pregunté

- Quince – y la línea se cortó. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

De repente mi plan de quedarme todo el día en la cama realizó un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. De alguna manera, la cual no podía procesar, Jacob me había llamado… para luego cortar. O hablar. O terminar todo. O decirme que lo dejara en paz.

Mi entusiasmo comenzó a transformarme en paranoia.

Salí de la cama escondiendo todos estos pensamientos y dirigiéndome hacia el baño. Tomé diez minutos de los quince que me había dado arreglando mi pelo, mojándome la cara, cepillándome los dientes… y tratando de hacer algo con las bolsas que estaban impregnadas debajo de mis ojos.

Mi pelo era una causa perdida. Como solución hice una trenza para esconder el nido. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, vistiéndome con lo primero que encontré: unos shorts cortos de jean y una musculosa color verde lima, que en mi opinión hacia milagros para mis ojeras.

El sonido de una bocina me hizo frenar abruptamente, quedándome con los shorts a medio camino. ¿No habían pasado quince minutos o sí? Quería lucir presentable y… linda. En su lugar probablemente lucía demacrada.

Aparentemente no me preocupaba mucho esto ya que bajé corriendo las escaleras, agarrando mis llaves y mi cartera y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Mientras hacía el lento descenso hacia el camaro de Jake la paranoia volvió a invadir mis pensamientos. ¿Iba él, al igual que Nessa, pedirme que me mantuviera lejos?

No, no… para eso simplemente me lo diría por teléfono, no lo haría en persona ¿No? Me encontré a punto de darme vuelta y salir corriendo debido a mis miedos, pero Jake ya se encontraba estirado en su asiento abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Para el punto en que me encontraba a su lado, la ansiedad me estaba ahogando, mis ojos abiertos en alerta.

- Hey – murmuró, sus ojos sosteniendo los míos como la noche pasada, con fuego e intensidad. Arrancó luego, dirigiéndose hacia la autovía.

- Ummhey – mi saludo saliendo en una sola palabra, acorde con mi aprensión. No luché con mis ojos que estaban fijos en el lado derecho de su rostro, tratando de leer su expresión. Parecía en conflicto, pelando consigo mismo por algo.

Seguía siendo tan fácil leerlo. Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian…

Un silencio incómodo nos inundó. Repliqué mis dedos sobre el forro de cuero, buscando algo para decir, mientras él seguía con esa expresión en su rostro. – Entonces… ¿Construiste este auto al igual que el Rabbit? – le pregunté, comenzando a morderme lo poco que quedaban de mis uñas.

Era una manera simple de comenzar una conversación ¿No? Además si me llamó para que lo dejara en paz no me hubiera llevado a otro lado. ¿No?

¿No?

- No. Paré de construir autos hace rato – habló, extrañamente su voz saliendo de manera calmada y serena, pero al mismo tiempo en un gruñido.

Ah, bueno eso era extraño… él amaba trabajar en autos al igual que yo amaba leer. - ¿Por qué paraste? – mis ojos seguían pegados en su rostro, mientras que los suyos me miraban de reojo.

Por cualquier razón, no podía despegarlos de él.

Negó con la cabeza – Es mi turno de hacer una pregunta – argumentó.

Veinte preguntas. Claro, seguro. Puedo lidiar con eso.

Asentí en obediencia.

Se hizo el silencio mientras que su mandíbula se tensaba y sus labios se convertían en una fina línea. Continuó peleando consigo mismo para luego mirarme fijamente, cuando hubo una luz en rojo nuestros ojos encerrándose.

- Sigues con esa sanguijuela Cullen – no había acidez en su voz, sólo… curiosidad.

No me di tiempo para demostrar vacilación. – Nop – murmuré, deseando que no saliera de manera tímida, como si fuera un tema delicado para mí… ya que no lo era.

- ¿Por qué? – pareciera que seguía procesando mi respuesta.

Sonreí - Es mi turno – le recordé, comenzando a relajarme al notar como asentía con la cabeza y sus labios comenzaban a relajarse.

- ¿Por qué paraste de trabajar con autos? – Seguro, tenía preguntas más importantes que aquella como la que me había preguntado él, pero… necesitaba saber la respuesta al porqué había parado de hacer algo que lo apasionaba tanto. Y espero que sea una maldita buena excusa.

- Porque me recordaba a ti – susurró, sus ojos fijos en el camino.

Mis ojos se alejaron de él mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a arder. Ouch.

Una de mis manos ardía con deseos de agarrar la suya que descansaba entre sus piernas, pero no me lo permitía, sabiendo que él simplemente la rechazaría. ¿Qué se suponía que debería de decir?

- ¿Por qué? – Jake preguntó abruptamente y yo sabía a qué se refería. ¿Por qué no estaba con Edward? habrá sido la conclusión a la que llegó del porqué no había vuelto a Forks.

Como su previa respuesta había sido tan sincera, no había manera de no responderle de la misma manera.

Con un suspiro regresé mi visión a su rostro – Porque no lo amo y no confío en él de la misma manera en que lo hacía antes. Porque no me veo más junto a él… - me encogí de hombros, esperando que esa fuera una buena respuesta y que mi temblorosa voz sonara sincera.

Lo seguía amando, pero no de esa manera sustancial que lo hacía cuando tenía diecisiete años. Me apegaba a la excusa de "siempre vas a amar a tu primer amor". Era bueno tenerlo simplemente como un amigo, aunque él me deje cinco mensajes en el contestador por día…

- ¿Qué significa imprimación? – mis cejas arrugándose, preguntándome si esa era la palabra que Quil había utilizado; y seguramente lo era ya que Jake se tensó inmediatamente y comenzó a moverse de madera incómoda.

Se aclaró la garganta, los puños de la mano, que se encontraban agarrando el volante, volviéndose blancos.

- Es la manera en la cual los hombres lobo encuentran a su alma gemela… - dijo moviendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

- ¿Y…? – lo animé, ya que la respuesta no calmaba mis aguas.

Un pequeño gruñido surgió de su pecho. – Es una manera en la cual nosotros, la manada, encontramos a nuestra pareja. Una vez que vemos a la persona con la que estamos destinados a estar, nos imprimamos. Sentimos una fuerza que nos une a ellas, son lo único que nos importa… - murmuró, su voz sonando molesta y enojada.

- Entonces tú… ¿te imprimaste de Vanessa? – mi voz sonando desesperanzada y asustada. ¿Por qué presentía que la respuesta me iba a matar?

Negó con su cabeza - ¿Por qué volviste? – preguntó sin darme una respuesta, aferrándose al juego de las veinte preguntas y a sus reglas de una por turno.

Me encontré a mi misma respondiendo rápidamente para poder volver repetir la mía. – Porque nunca debería de haberme ido en primer lugar… -

Hubo un silencio mientras me lo quedaba mirando, impaciente a la respuesta que él sabía que quería.

- No –

- ¿No? –

- Sí –

- ¿Sí? –

- Sí –

Esperen, ¿Qué? Negué fuertemente con mi cabeza en signo de confusión.

Jacob se dio vuelta para verme, sus dos ojos chocolates mantenían mi mirada mientras largaba un suspiro de frustración. – No, no me imprimé de Vanessa – murmuró, sus labios volviendo a la fina línea para luego tornarse de una forma amargada.

Antes de poder preguntar el por qué de su expresión, me distraje con mí alrededor.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté para luego añadir rápidamente – Y eso no cuenta como una pregunta – sonreí al escuchar su risa, la cual abrigó instantáneamente todo mi ser y amplió mi sonrisa al verlo tan relajado.

- Port Ángeles –

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

- ¿Por qué no? – me mostró una media sonrisa mientras la ciudad hacia su aparición. No me había dado cuenta que habíamos estado tanto tiempo dentro del auto.

Hubo un corto silencio mientras el alivio me inundaba al darme cuenta que Jake no iba a decirme que me mantuviera alejada. Sonreí, un gesto que en estos días había realizado más que en los últimos dos años.

Luego de adentrarnos en la ciudad me contestó - Tengo que parar en el trabajo unos segundos. No te molesta, ¿verdad? –

- No, no… para nada – seguía un poco sorprendida - ¿Trabajas en Port Ángeles? –

Afirmó con su cabeza, mientras que el auto disminuía su velocidad para frenar en un edificio de vidrio de cuatro pisos. ¿Qué clase de trabajo tenía para ser una persona recién graduada del colegio? Noté que el letrero en el frente del lugar decía: "Goforth & Goforth"

La confusión en mi rostro no fue ignorada. – Bueno, algo así… - clarificó, mientras salíamos del auto y nos adentrábamos en el edificio decorado de manera moderna con muebles de roble tallados a mano y margaritas de color púrpura.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Black – la recepcionista le sonrió amablemente.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Mi mandíbula se había caído, mientras que Jacob notaba mi expresión y se reía dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor. Con el sonido de un timbre las puertas se abrieron y me empujó suavemente hacia el interior apoyando la palma de su mano en mi espalda, para luego dirigir uno de sus dedos al tablero apretando el número tres.

- Em… ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? – murmuré mirándolo y notando cuánto había crecido, al menos siete centímetros de la última vez que lo había visto. Ahora que _realmente_ lo veía.

Mi expresión seguramente no tenía precio porque lo único que lograba en Jake eran risas. – Bueno esto es Goforth & Goforth, es una compañía de construcciones. El abuelo de Paul la creó y ahora el dueño es su padre. Es la única compañía de construcciones en el oeste de Washington, hay un par de sedes más en Seattle y Tacoma, pero ésta es la oficina central. El papá de Paul me enlistó junto con Paul, Embry y Jared para que hagamos unos trabajos de construcción. Nos encargamos de la mayoría de los edificios de Forks y La Push. Él sabe acerca de la manada y pensó que era el mejor trabajo para ofrecernos, tú sabes… por nuestra fuerza. Además el salario es demasiado bueno – rió mientras salíamos del encierro y nos adentrábamos en el tercero piso.

- Mira, tengo que hablar con el padre de Paul sobre unos asuntos. No tardaré mucho, quédate aquí ¿Si? – me preguntó, mientras yo asentía demasiado impresionada como para decir algo. Miré como se retiraba por uno de los pasillos que contenía las oficinas principales y un par de cubículos.

Esto le daba al menos cuatro años más de los que aparentaba.

Bueno, supongo que un trabajo como constructores era adecuado para la manada. Sin embargo seguía impresionada, más aún al ver las imágenes que poblaban las paredes, la Aguja Espacial, el rascacielos Columbia y la torre de Seattle, todos construidos por la empresa.

Fueron diez minutos más tarde que Jake apareció y regresamos al auto. Parecía enojado y más arisco que antes. Algo no le habrá gustado de la conversación que mantuvo con el padre de Paul.

- Embry quiere verte ¿Está bien? – titubeó mirándome.

- Sí claro, no hay problema. ¿Dónde está? –

- En nuestro piso –

Nuevamente mi boca se abrió - ¿Tienen un lugar propio? –

Oh, cómo han cambiado las cosas…

Lo vi encogerse de hombros mientras nos estacionábamos en un complejo a una cuadra del edificio del cual veníamos. – Sí, el papá de Paul nos ayudó, la compañía es dueña de estos loft y departamentos. Emb y yo vivimos juntos, Paul y Jared tienen su propio lugar con las chicas unos pisos más arriba. Pero, como dije, la gran mayoría de nuestro trabajo es en Forks por lo tanto no pasamos mucho tiempo acá, usualmente me quedo en La Push por la manada y todo eso… Pero sí, supongo que tengo un lugar propio – murmuró tímidamente.

Lo seguí silenciosamente hacia el edificio, que tenía una estructura similar al anterior, y nos adentramos en el ascensor subiendo al piso nueve. Sin embargo ahora el silencio hacía presencia. Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas, de dudas… pero el ambiente entre nosotros era liviano, sin esfuerzo… como lo solía ser.

No quería romper esta normalidad.

- Perdón si es un lío… Embry puede ser un cerdo – me dirigió una media sonrisa mientras salíamos del elevador y nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta 912.

- Estoy segura de que lo podré soportar – le aseguré sonriéndole, mientras me dirigía una mirada que decía "ya lo veremos", para luego deslizar una llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Todo se encontraba amueblado con muebles de roble, desde el piso hasta el techo. Había un corredor alumbrado con una luz tenue que dirigía hacia una cocina, seguida de un amplio comedor. A la izquierda había una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso del loft.

Se veía, en términos simples, costoso.

Y Jake tenía razón – era un lío. Platos y vasos rebasaban el área del lavado y adornaban todo el largo del mostrador.

- Te lo dije – rió mientras me guiñaba el ojo, mientras yo veía a mí alrededor.

No tuve tiempo de responder ya que Embry apareció bajando las escaleras. – Chica vampiro – se burló con su maravillosa educación para luego agarrarme entre sus brazos, como lo había hecho en la casa de Sue, aplastándome en su pecho.

- Necesito… aire… - ahogué contra su pecho desnudo, para luego tomar fuertes bocanadas de aire cuando me encontré de nuevo en el suelo.

- Sabes Embry… realmente deberías de buscar un nuevo sobrenombre para mí – insinué mientras sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no eres más la chica vampiro? – bufó – Pensaré algo nuevo, sólo espera – se dio media vuelta guiándome hacia el comedor - ¿Tienen hambre? – se detuvo – Espera Jake, tú no contestes eso, siempre tienes hambre. ¿Quieres algo de pizza Bella? Acabo de ordenar, estoy seguro de que te podemos guardar algo… o la mitad de un pedazo – continuó humorísticamente.

No tuve que responder ya que mi estómago rugió fuertemente al escuchar la palabra comida. No había comido algo desde ayer en la noche y recién ahora me daba cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

Se rieron al unísono al escuchar mi "respuesta", causando un sonrojo en mis mejillas. – Bueeeno, en ese caso te guardaremos… un pedazo completo. Vamos, te haré un tour – me dijo agarrándome del antebrazo – Jake dale a esta mujer un pedazo de pizza ¿Quieres? – dijo desde su hombro, con un tono sarcástico en su voz.

Me di media vuelta para ver a Jake observándonos, con una sonrisa – mi sonrisa – pegada en sus labios.

Embry me dio un breve tour alrededor de las habitaciones mientras me contaba una historia sobre un accidente que Jake había tenido al golpear una de las paredes mientras luchaban, realizando un hueco en la misma. Cada habitación era amplia y larga, lo suficiente para abastecer las necesidades de dos hombres lobos de dos metros de altura y 112 kilos.

Estaba celosa de cuan glorioso era, especialmente cuando vi como una televisión plasma y dos bibliotecas enormes decoraban el comedor. Parecía demasiado extravagante para ellos. Unos minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos sentados en la mesa, mi pedazo de pizza prometido en mis manos, mientras que ellos se devoraban el resto.

- Este lugar es fantástico. Realmente necesito un lugar propio… - murmuré hacia adentro, notando un ventanal que tenía un balcón con vista a la ciudad y al océano.

- Bueno… - arrastró sus palabras Embry, dirigiendo una mirada a Jake, que se encogió de hombros mientras devoraba una porción de pizza entera. – Se suponía que Quil iba a mudarse con nosotros, tu sabes… hay una habitación extra arriba. Pero decidió quedarse en La Push para estar más cerca de Claire - ¿Claire? ¿La pequeña niña Claire? – Por lo tanto tenemos una habitación vacía… ¡Deberías de mudarte con nosotros! Apenas estamos aquí… sólo un par de días a la semana. Prácticamente tendrías el lugar entero para ti sola… - la cara de Embry brilló ante la simple idea.

Le dirigí una mirada a Jake, sintiéndome demasiado expuesta - Em… bueno, primero debería de buscar un trabajo antes de pensar en mudarme… - susurré. La verdad era que con el dinero que me pasaban los Cullen y lo que había ganado en los últimos dos años podía pagar perfectamente el alquiler de este lugar.

- Encontrar un trabajo aquí es fácil. ¡Yo te ayudo! – parecía genuinamente entusiasmado con la idea.

Por otro lado yo me encontraba un poco más escéptica. Encogí mis hombros en respuesta, no estando segura de que pensar… o que era lo que estaba pensando Jake. Comenzaron a hablar sobre alguna construcción que tenían que hacer, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. Ocasionalmente la mirada de Jake se posaba en mí.

Bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era limpiar su cocina. Ociosamente me escabullí hacia la cocina, caminando hacia el lavado y llenándolo de agua, para luego rastillar los restos de comida que se encontraban pegados en los platos.

- Bueno Bella, realmente necesitas mudarte aquí si vas a lavar los platos. Te necesitamos – exageró – Mierda… ¡Puedes cocinarnos! No puedes dejarnos vivir a base de comida rápida. Por favor, por favor, por favor…. – dijo intentando hacer la misma cara de cachorro y puchero que Quil me había hecho el domingo.

Rodeé mis ojos – Suenas como un niño de dos años Embry – me burlé de él.

- Sólo piénsalo ¿Sí? Yo me voy a duchar, ustedes dos compórtense – me guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía pícaramente y corrió hacia las escaleras - ¡Y no te vayas sin saludarme antes! –

Un suspiro de agotamiento salió de mis labios, mientras regresaba a mi tarea de lavar los platos. Arrugué mi nariz al verlos llenos de sobras, pensando si realmente podría vivir con dos hombres y lidiar con esto todos los días. Pero el loft era demasiado tentador.

El día de hoy parecía de una vida completamente diferente. Me había levantado con el miedo de nunca volver a ver a Jacob, sin embargo aquí me encontraba… en la cocina de su loft, habiendo pasado el día con él. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado en una noche? Todavía necesitaba hablar con él, antes de que finalizara el día…

Estaba tan extasiada con el resultado del día de hoy que no noté cuando se acercó. Sentí su calor en mi espalda haciendo que me pusiera rígida. El movimiento de mis manos sobre los platos frenó cuando una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la piel expuesta de mi cuello.

No podía respirar. El calor de tan solo una de sus caricias, quemándome, adentrándose en mi centro, creando temblores involuntarios. Mi mente me gritaba que me diera vuelta y lo enfrentara, que le dijera algo. Justo en el momento en que la parte racional de mí comenzaba a hacer presencia, todo se perdió cuando sentí su húmeda respiración en el lugar donde antes se encontraban sus dedos.

Sus labios tocaron gentilmente mi piel, creando un camino de tortura hacia algún punto de mi oreja, más temblores involuntarios salieron de mí. Comencé a respirar, fuertemente. Mis ojos – antes abiertos de sorpresa – ahora estaban cerrándose lentamente.

Un segundo más tarde Jake se encontraba retirándose, dejándome impotente con pensamientos nublados y un camino que ardía en mi cuello.

- Perdón – murmuró de manera rasposa – Es que… te extrañe tanto. No hubo un día en estos dos años que no pensara en ti – susurró, sus manos volviendo a posarse en mi cuello.

Demonios, ¿Por qué podía hablar tan claramente cuando yo me encontraba así, incapacitada por su tacto? Me forcé a mi misma para darme vuelta y enfrentarlo, notando ahora sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Mis labios se abrieron mientras buscaba en mi mente las palabras correctas.

- Te escribí… - su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado sin entender – Me refiero… nunca envié las cartas. Pero te escribía, diciéndote todo lo que no podía decirle al resto… - mis mejillas se sonrojaron, sintiendo la vergüenza de mi confesión.

Hubo más silencio mientras que sus ojos se enfocaban en los míos, buscando respuestas nuevamente. Me pregunto si las encontró.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste? – le pregunté suavemente, tratando de responder la pregunta más importante que se encontraba en mi cabeza.

- Para pasar tiempo contigo, para verte. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tengo una debilidad por ti Bella – suspiró.

- Después de lo ocurrido ayer en la noche… pensé… pensé que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo – respondí, nuestras voces bajas debido a la proximidad. Estaba segura que mi corazón no era el único sonando fuertemente entre nuestros cuerpos.

- No sabía que decir, que hacer. Lo que te dijo fue una mierda… pero le debo mi vida… - continuó, rompiendo nuestra conexión visual al notar cómo me encogía.

- Perfecto. Entonces dásela. – solté, pasando una mano por mi frente y siendo él ahora el que se encogía. – Mira… no estoy pidiéndote nada Jacob. Lo único que pido es que me dejes entrar nuevamente en tu vida… pero si quieres que te deje en paz, entonces lo haré… yo lo entenderé… -

Jacob mostró signos de vacilación, cansancio e incertidumbre. Mordí mis labios tratando de mantener mi expresión fuerte y no reflejar la debilidad que sentía.

Lentamente llevó una de sus manos hacia mi rostro, acariciando sus pulgares por mis mejillas y luego dirigiéndolos hacia mi cuello, jugando con mi cabello. – Acabo de recuperarte… no quiero perderte de vuelta – rogó, ambos sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil coincidir nuevamente nuestros caminos luego de todo este tiempo, pero valía la pena la lucha. Valía la pena enfrentar el juicio en las miradas de la manada y valía la pena enfrentarnos a Vanessa.

Sus manos soltaron el agarre que tenían en mi cara, para luego apretarme a su pecho. Sus manos me sostuvieron mientras apoyaba mis mejillas sobre el latido de su corazón. Sus manos creando un trazado alrededor de mi espalda, creando escalofríos al sentir su calor.

Unos segundos más tarde, nuestros cuerpos se encontraban completamente relajados. Jake se apartó, sosteniendo mis hombros mientras me miraba fijamente – Iré a tomarme una ducha, luego te llevaré de vuelta a Forks. Tengo que trabajar más tarde – murmuró y gradualmente, como si tuviera que utilizar todas sus fuerzas, se apartó dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Asentí suavemente con la cabeza, dándome vuelta para volver a mi tarea de lavar los platos, cada parte de mi cuerpo que había tocado se encontraba llena de electricidad. No me había dado cuenta de cuan fría estaba y cuanto necesitaba su calor.

Me había olvidado cuanto amaba eso de él.

- Bells, sabes que no tienes que hacer eso – señaló al lavado, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bells. Me llamó Bells.

- Sí lo sé, pero si yo no lo hago ¿Quién lo hará? –

Su risa hizo eco por todo el loft.

* * *

Si les gustó ya saben como agradecerme =)


End file.
